The Sword of Ruin
by Archeress Of Apollo
Summary: Tabby Inverse, Lina's somewhat more laid back cousin, has been searching for the Sword of Ruin for a long time. Now, with the help of the Slayers gang, will she finally find it and weild it's power? FINISHED! refresh for new chapters
1. Arrival In Atlas

Ah, the legendary Disclaimer *bows to it* Just so ya know, I don't own Slayers or much else for that matter. The idea's my own though and so is Tabby Inverse *grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight trickled down from the bright morning sky, tickling the back of her neck. She'd been traveling for days without bothering to stop in any towns. The towns were always so crowded and noisy. However, traveling without a companion was often too quiet. And right now Tabby Inverse was beginning to think things were too quiet. She took a deep breath and stopped alongside the river she'd been following. For the last two days it'd been her source of food and drink, minus a couple of trips into the woods for something other than fish. Her long, dark cape hung limply on her shoulders and her feet were throbbing from hours of walking. "Time to rest, Tabby, dear," she told herself and then plopped down right on the edge of the path.  
  
  
From the pack she'd been carrying on her shoulder, she pulled a small, wooden cup and a piece of wire with a hook on the end. It was the closest thing she owned to a fishing pole, which she hadn't managed to invest in on her many travels. Yawning she once again dragged herself to her feet and headed to the river. It roared softly between its banks, lapping every so often at the edges. Here Tabby leaned down, dipping her cup into the water. Then she pulled her pack closer to her and dropped the hooked end of the fishing line into the water. Almost immediately there was a tug on her line.  
  
  
A little while later, five large fish lay beside Tabby on the riverbank. She smiled proudly at them. Fishing was never a problem for her. Using the hook like a needle she pulled all the fish together on the line and headed for a place closer to the woods. There she would build a small fire to cook with and possibly nap beside. It had been nearly twenty hours since she'd last slept.   
  
  
Tabby ate quickly, but instead of napping she leaned against a tree and tried to rest without going to sleep. Even though the path here was well beaten, it seemed as if no one used it. After an hour's time, not a single person had passed her and Tabby was accustomed to seeing at least a few people on the routes she took. At this point, she was seriously considering heading backwards towards the town she passed not too long ago. At least there she would find a more comfortable place to sleep and hotter food that wasn't fish. Some time later, she sighed and picked herself up. The prospect of a bed was just too promising.  
  
  
Luckily the town was only forty five minutes away from her position and she arrived there without feeling too fatigued. Before her stretched out a long road filled with shops, a few houses and of course people. It was so crowded that not even a horse-drawn buggy could've made its way through. Tabby saw only a few horses tethered outside of the shops and the lone inn which sat nearer the border. This was where Tabby decided to go, because there she could eat once more and get a room with one of those nice, warm beds… She shook her head suddenly, hoping she hadn't drooled at that thought. Then she headed towards the inn.  
  
  
Inside, Tabby suddenly felt a hard knot in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes had landed on a group of the inn's occupants. "Oh, gods, I hope they don't catch sight of me…" Hurriedly she went to the long, wooden counter and pounded on it. Instantly a little, old man appeared in front of her.   
  
  
"May I help you?" he asked in a strangely courteous way. He even had a smile on his prune-like face. Tabby wondered how that was possible with the gang sitting not ten feet away from the counter. However she smiled weakly back at him and tried not to think about the others.  
  
  
"Just a room for the night, I may come back down and order some food later though." She reached into her pack and pulled out a small sack of money. "How much?"  
  
  
"Two gold pieces," the little man replied. Then he turned away from her and searched a drawer somewhere beneath the counter. Tabby could hear the jangle of locks and keys and probably a few pieces of money. She wished he'd hurry, she didn't want the others to notice her.  
  
  
However it was too late. A few seconds later, she heard her name whistled over the clamor of others in the inn's front. Clenching her teeth just slightly, Tabby turned around to face her fate.  
  
  
There stood the infamous Bandit-Killer, Lina Inverse, also known as Tabby's cousin. She was decked in her usual fuschia colored garbs and dark cape, which was much like Tabby's own. Though, Tabby's own clothes were of a saffron yellow tint. Tabby tried not to look unhappy, but seeing her cousin was not the first thing on her to-do list. In fact, if it even were on such a list, it would be the last thing she'd want to do. Lina was surrounded by all of her usual companions. A young, dark-haired girl named Amelia Saillune; the current holder of the Sword of Light, Gourry Gabriev; and a young man cursed with the form of a chimera, Mr. Zelgadis Greywords. Tabby had met them all on previous encounters with her famous cousin. She smiled thinly at them. "Hey, Lina."  
  
  
"What brings you to Atlas?" Lina asked, trying to make merry conversation with her family member. A year had passed since they'd last seen each other, and Tabby had the distinct feeling that Lina was always happier to see her than she was to see Lina.  
  
  
"Just taking a well deserved rest," Tabby replied quietly, turning quickly to the man behind the counter. She handed over the payment for the night's rent and then took the little golden key he'd been holding.  
  
  
"Why don't you join us?" asked Gourry. He was smiling rather affectionately at Tabby, probably remembering the time she saved him from Lina's wrath. Seriously though, you'd think the boy would learn that taking Lina's food is a bad thing.  
  
  
"I don't know," Tabby feigned indecision, when all she wanted to do was bolt up the stairs and into her room. Then she'd lock the door and sigh in relief. But that wasn't what was going to happen, for at that moment, the one person who Tabby actually enjoyed conversing with, spoke up.  
  
  
"It would be nice if you'd join us. I do believe there's much to catch up on." Zelgadis offered his rare input into a conversation. He also ventured to smile at her.  
  
  
Tabby sighed, "Hey, you buy me lunch and you got a deal." She managed a grin and then ventured to their table. 


	2. Why They're Here

Some time later, Tabby was finally able to break away from the group. They confided in her that they'd be in Atlas for another couple of days and that she should think about traveling with them sometime. Tabby didn't bother to tell them that she'd be leaving as soon as she got the proper rest she needed. Bidding them farewell, she climbed the rough, wood stairs to her room. It was the last one on the thin corridor and it's door stood partially open. Tabby sighed, so much for the key.  
  
  
She slipped inside and found it was a bit nicer than she had expected. In the farthest corner there was a bed and a small endtable. Another table with a mirror on it sat off to the left and was occupied by a small washbasin and cloth. None of the items were of very good quality, but Tabby thought it was nice that they were in there. And later if she needed to bathe, there were a couple of hot springs behind the inn. Of course, the first thing she went to was the bed, after tucking her pack beneath the table. She slid underneath the blanket and sighed in satisfaction. Soon after she drifted to sleep.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Tabby found herself awakening just as the sun set. Through her small window, lanced rays of darkening yellow and outside she could see the sky in its menagerie of violets, pinks and oranges. She yawned slowly and pulled herself into a sitting position against the headboard of the bed. She was grateful for the rest and felt unusually refreshed. Sliding out of bed she went to her pack and drew out the little sack she kept her money in. She would be paying for her own meal this time and most likely eating it alone. So with that thought, she struck out of her room and headed downstairs. Once again she found her cousin and company at the table.  
  
  
This time Lina and Gourry were too busy stuffing their faces to notice her, but Zelgadis did look up and wave shortly, while Amelia smiled. Tabby waved to the two of them before finding her own table a little ways away. When a waitress waltzed over a few minutes later, she ordered two house specials, three plates of meatballs, two side salads and an entire loaf of bread. She then assured the waitress she'd be ordering more once she finished. Eyeing the redhaired relative of Lina Inverse, the waitress bit her lip, nodded, then headed to the kitchen to fill the orders.  
  
  
"Enormous apetites must be in the Inverse bloodline, eh, Tabby?" Zelgadis had ventured over from Lina's table, having gotten bored of watching the sorceress eat.  
  
  
Tabby laughed sheepishly, and scratched her head. "Eh, Zelgadis?"  
  
  
He simply smiled, then asked if he might take a seat at her table. After Tabby nodded her approval, Zelgadis pulled out the chair across from her.  
  
  
"So," he began, "still looking for the Sword of Ruin?" This was however a rhetoric question. For as long as anyone could remember, Tabby had been searching for said Sword. Most everyone thought she would never find it because it was more legend than fact. The Sword of Ruin was fabled to posses the very essence of the Lord of Nightmares. In the right hands, its power could be weilded, but if it fell into the wrong hands... One can imagine the chaos and devestation that would ensue.  
  
  
Tabby smiled, a little chagrinly, and bit her lip. "Well, yeah, but I'm always looking for that. I've actually gotten a new lead on it." She pulled her long red hair behind her shoulders and cast a glance in the direction of her cousin. "Why are y'all in Atlas, Zel?"  
  
  
Zelgadis sighed and rolled his pale blue eyes. "Because Lina has to prove that she's the greatest sorceress in the world."  
  
  
Raising one eyebrow, Tabby leaned back in her chair. For a few moments she looked again at her cousin, though wearily this time. "How's that?" she asked, but she feared the answer.  
  
  
"Contest," Zel stated rather blandly. Then from his shirt, he pulled a flier and slid it across the rough hewn wooden table to Tabby.  
  
  
She carefully unfolded the paper and read over it. A contest was to be held on the next day in Atlas's center. All the best sorcerors and sorceresses were harkened to come take place in it and the first place prize was one thousand gold pieces. There was no information on what would happen in the contest, but Tabby knew that wasn't what was important to Lina. To Lina, all she wanted was to impress the crowd with her stunning use of magic and plus she wanted that money for herself. Lina's greed was not a secret to anyone.  
  
  
"Interesting," Tabby said. She smiled half-heartedly at Zelgadis. "You'd think she'd get tired of it after a while."  
  
  
In a rare show of amusement, Zelgadis chuckled, "Lina never gets tired of it. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. Maybe you should come too? You seem to be as gifted as she is. You could give her a run for her money."  
  
  
This time Tabby laughed, "And face her wrath once I beat her... nah. She might be greedy, but her temper's worse and I'd rather not get fireballed."  
  
  
Again Zelgadis chuckled. "Very true. But it'd be interesting, don't you think?"  
  
  
"Me entering the contest and beating her, or me getting fireballed?"  
  
  
"Would it be bad if I said both?"  
  
  
Grinning, Tabby shook her head slowly. "I might. We'll just have to see."  
  
  
"So, tell me about this lead of yours?" Zelgadis finally piped up on the subject Tabby actually felt like talking about.   
  
  
"Oh, it's great!" she said, a sparkle beginning in her eyes. "I found this transcript in an old cave about a month ago, around the outskirts of the Kataart Mountains. I haven't been able to translate it all, but so far I know I'm looking for someone called the Lady of Faith and a little village in Ralteague."   
  
  
Zelgadis nodded, seemingly interested in her little piece of information. "I could look at the transcript for you. Mind, I'm no linguist, but I know a bit."  
  
  
"Would you? Zel, that would be awesome." Tabby was grinning ear to ear now. "It's in my bag in my room, maybe after I eat, we can go up and you can look at it?"  
  
  
Smiling, Zelgadis again nodded. "That'd be good, unless of course Lina decides there's somewhere she needs to go. She'll be dragging me along no matter what I say."  
  
  
"I may just follow you all around, give me something to do before I go to bed this evening." Tabby smiled, and once again her eyes lit up as the waitress stumbled out of the kitchen under the weight of Tabby's tray. 


	3. Valgaav?

Later that evening, after Tabby had finished her meal, she did indeed tag along with Lina and her friends. Lina had wanted to go treasure hunting at some of the shops and naturally everyone just seemed to follow her. Tabby came along, hoping for some bargains on a new cape. Hers had gotten a little threadbare from all the traveling and she wasn't afraid to admit she couldn't sew to save her life. They were just exiting the inn when Tabby noticed Lina tense up and heard a growl come from her.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said, anger the prominent emotion in her voice. Tabby jostled in between Amelia and Gourry to see what Lina was so upset about.  
  
  
Suddenly she saw the problem. A tall, mint haired male, looking like he couldn't be any older than Tabby, but she knew he was much older than he looked. "Valgaav!" she exclaimed happily and pushed her way to the front before Lina and the Half Dragon could engage in any fighting.   
  
  
"Tabby?" At first he looked confused, but then uncharacteristically happy. Suddenly a smile broke out across his usually stoic face and he opened his arms as if Tabby were some long lost love.  
  
  
Briefly they hugged, before Tabby turned around and found the entire lot sweatdropping. She giggled and for the first time noticed the man with Valgaav. Quite surprisingly, a spiraling horn rose from the middle of his forehead and his ears were much like a dragon's, though the rest of his form was human. He was clothed in fabrics of orangish brown and wore dark, buckskin cloth shoes. Slowly, he smiled at Tabby and her gang, although a rather confused look was on his face.  
  
  
While everyone else remained deathly quiet, Tabby spoke up. "Who's the new guy?" she fired at Valgaav.  
  
  
"This is Teague," Valgaav said simply as he looked briefly to the man at his side. Then he turned his attention back on Tabby. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I think Lina just asked you the same thing," Tabby giggled.  
  
  
With that remark everyone turned to look at Lina again. Her expression was a mixture of surprise, confusion and anger. Of course, Tabby already knew the last one was directed at Val. So, she laughed and patted her cousin on the shoulder. Lina's head slowly swiveled in Tabby's direction and her eyes were enough to demand an answer.  
  
  
"I suppose I forgot to tell you," Tabby laughed. "Valgaav and I are actually really good friends... Long story though, you wouldn't want to hear it." In all actuality Tabby simply didn't feel like telling it. And it wasn't as if Lina would care much anyway. Swishing her cloak back behind her arms, Tabby waited for Lina to respond.  
  
  
Quickly, Lina tossed her fiery colored hair around and humphed. "You're right, Tabby. But don't think we're letting him come with us. He might be your friend, but he's no friend of ours."  
  
  
By the growl that escaped the half Ancient Dragon, half Mazoku, Tabby and the others knew the feeling was mutual. Tabby laughed nervously. Then with a sigh she stepped away from the both of them. "Maybe I'll just go back up to my room then. There's really nothing for me to do out here anyway." Even if her sorcery would've been enough to clear any conflict the others might have, Tabby felt it uneccessary to even have to worry about such things.   
  
  
"Am I invited?" Valgaav inquired. He made sure to shoot Lina a dirty look, narrowing his cool, jade eyes at her.  
  
  
Laughing again, though one couldn't be sure if it was nervously or wearily, Tabby shrugged. "The door's open?"   
  
  
At this Valgaav smiled and nodded, confirming a visit was in store for the evening. Tabby just prayed it wouldn't be around the same time Zelgadis came to help her with the transcripts. Taking a deep breath, she bid them all farewell, gave Zelgadis a reminding sort of look and then dashed back into the inn. 


	4. What's In Rorfinia?

Within the safety of the room, Tabby sat heavily down upon her bed and looked out the window to the indigo sky. Little stars were already twinkling abroad and the moon was full and silvery. She actually wanted to go back out, but didn't want to risk the troubles it might cause. A sigh left her and she pushed herself against the wall that her bed leaned upon. From here she contemplated her journey and the transcript. As she collected her thoughts, she also collected the blanket around herself until she was firmly cocooned within its warm folds.   
  
  
Just before she drifted off there was a soft knock on her door. Another followed when she didn't answer right away. For a few slight moments she blinked away her sleepiness and pulled herself out of bed. Upon opening the door she found the chimera standing there, a light smile touching his lips.  
  
  
"Finally got away from them?" Tabby asked, stifling a yawn with her hand. Slowly she backed away from the door to allow Zelgadis to step inside.  
  
  
"Yes, though Lina and Gourry are downstairs eating once again." Even after all the time he'd spent with them, the amount and time they spent eating still exasperated him. Without waiting for Tabby to offer it to him, Zelgadis sat in the small chair in front of the table with the washbasin. "So, about this transcript?"  
  
  
Tabby nodded and crossed the room to her nightstand. From underneath she produced her traveling pack and then she dug through it until finally she pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded twice. This she handed to Zelgadis and stood over him as he unfolded it.  
  
  
A few moments passed in silence as he read the language over carefully. "Well," he finally said, turning the paper back over her, "you got the parts right about the Lady of Faith and the village in Ralteague. This thing even gives you directions on how to get to that place."  
  
  
"What's the place called? I never could find any other place names, or at least nothing that was capitalized." Tabby suddenly wished for another chair, so she wouldn't have to keep standing like this. "Before you answer," she added hastily, "move your chair over by the bed, so I can sit down."  
  
  
Chuckling, Zelgadis did so and waited for the sorceress to sit before he did. "Now, I think the place is called Rorfinia and it is right close to the outskirts. It would take you a month to travel there, even on horseback." The chimera looked up, his sea blue eyes searching hers. He knew she would do nearly anything to get her hands on the Sword of Ruin, but traveling a month straight? Not even Lina had pushed them that far.   
  
  
Slowly Tabby nodded, noting the look on his face. "I'll have to make a lot of stops then, won't I?" she said, whistling a bit.  
  
  
"Are you going alone?"  
  
  
"Well, I can't go at all if you don't translate the directions for me."  
  
  
Before Zelgadis could say another word, there was a sound outside Tabby's door. This sound progressed into a knock, a hard and loud one that Tabby could already identify. "Hold on!" she called to the person behind the door, "I'm coming." Then she slipped past Zegladis and went to the door.  
  
  
When she pulled it open, there stood Valgaav in all his splendor. He was still dressed in the same clothes she had seen him in earlier, a pair of brown buckskin pants and shoes with a bleached shirt of the same material. A black leather vest he wore over that and headband that was black as well. He smiled softly at her, still looking uncharacteristically. The smile was almost out of place on his on his mostly stern features. His cat-slitted green eyes wide and bright.  
  
  
"Mind if I come in?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to the chimera who sat still in his chair.  
  
  
Tabby turned to look over her shoulder at Zelgadis who looked rather unhappy to see Valgaav. But she knew she couldn't just send him away, it had been months since she'd last seen the Ancient Dragon and his presence was all too welcoming for her. "You don't mind do you, Zel?" she asked quietly, hoping he'd say yes for her sake.  
  
  
"If you don't, Tabby, I don't." Zelgadis leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. He could tell that Tabby wanted Val's company.  
  
  
Smiling lambently, Tabby stepped back and allowed Valgaav in. He gave the chimera a scathing look as he stood near to him, waiting for Tabby to take a seat on her bed again. "Sit down, Val," Tabby told him, patting the bed beside her. "Zelgadis and I were just discussing this new transcript I found."  
  
  
"For the Sword?" Suddenly Valgaav looked interested, even as his eyes scanned the practically bare room he now occupied.  
  
  
"Yup, Zel tells me that there are directions to this little place called Rorfinia." She gave Zelgadis a warm smile as she said this.  
  
  
"Really now? What's in Rorfinia?"  
  
  
"The Lady of Faith, it says." As the two talked on for a few more moments, Zelgadis could tell they were good friends. Even if Valgaav was usually so severe and intimidating. Tabby didn't seem at all afraid of him and Valgaav looked simply happy to be sitting with the sorceress. For once he felt strangely comfortable around the half Dragon, despite the remembrance of all the times they'd been on opposing sides.  
  
  
Finally Tabby turned back to Zelgadis, her face practically glowing. "Does it say anything else?"  
  
  
He turned his eyes to the paper again and scanned it once more. "Well, this Lady of Faith seems to know the whereabouts of the Sword and how to get past what guards it. It doesn't say anything else though. Just the directions to Rorfinia."  
  
  
Contemplating this, Tabby nodded in a sagely manner, then she said, "Well, I guess I'm heading to Rorfinia then, when I leave here." More to herself, she added, "Pity I have to go by myself..."  
  
  
"You don't have to, Tabby," Valgaav said quickly, he was sitting cross-legged beside her and still smiling. "I could come with you, Teague might even come along."  
  
  
Again the two fell into discussing things without Zelgadis, but for some strange reason he didn't mind. He rather liked seeing Valgaav in an actual state of calm, it was a far cry from the angry, angsty half Mazoku he usually saw. While they talked, he simply sat back and listened enjoying the chatterboxes they'd turned into. The two were much more civil than Lina and Gourry, who Zelgadis remembered were sitting just beneath this floor somewhere, eating their hearts out. He slung one leg over the other and hummed to himself.  
  
  
"Hey, Zelgadis!" Tabby snapped her fingers just millimeters from his nose and giggled when he blinked and looked as if a Fireball was coming his way.   
  
  
When he'd regained his composure, he asked, "What is it, Tabby?"  
  
  
"I was wondering, well... if maybe you wanted to travel with us?"   
  
  
His eyes widening, Zelgadis contemplated this. What would Lina and the others say? Surely, Lina would disapprove of him going anywhere with her cousin, and especially if that cousin happened to be traveling with Valgaav. A skeptical look appeared on his face. "I'm not sure, Tabby. I'm traveling with Lina and Gourry and Amelia right now. They might not like it if I suddenly change course. And, I've no idea why I'm saying this, but no offense, Valgaav, Lina would be even unhappier that I was traveling somewhere with you."  
  
  
Tabby sighed a long sigh and leaned against the wall. "Well, it's not like if you go with me, you're gonna be all buddy buddy with him. You'll be going with me."  
  
  
Zelgadis tilted his head in thought again, understand what Tabby was saying.   
  
  
"And you are permitted to make your own decisions, aren't you, chimera?" Valgaav interjected. "Or do you need little Miss Lina's permission to do anything?" At the look that surfaced on Zelgadis's face, Valgaav sneered and scooted back against the wall next to Tabby.  
  
  
It seemed as if the decision had been made for him with that remark. "Maybe I'll just invite them all to come," Zelgadis spat at the Dragon Mazoku. Then softening a little, he added, "That is of course if you don't mind, Tabby. This is your journey after all."  
  
  
Tabby bit her lip. "I guess we'll just have to see, Zel." 


	5. Distraction From Disaster

Three hours later, Tabby blew out the candles on her nightstand and crawled into the inn's bed. The sleep that followed was dreamless and calm and she woke up feeling refreshed the next morning, just as the sky turned from gold to pale blue. Still sitting in her bed, Tabby stretched and yawned and kicked the covers off. She dressed quickly, after pulling herself out of bed and then headed downstairs for breakfast. Only two familiar faces had greeted her, those of Amelia's and Zelgadis's, and Tabby surmised that Lina and Gourry had decided to sleep in. Smiling, she asked to join them, to which both agreed.  
  
  
As Zegladis sipped his coffee and Amelia nibbled at her toast, Tabby called over a waiter and began her order. By the time she finished he had filled up an entire paper on his little notepad. A confused look had appeared on the young boy's face and when he looked at the kitchen, he looked as if he might wet his pants. But he still tipped his head and told Tabby her order would be up in a few minutes.  
  
  
"Now, that I've ordered I can properly say good morning," Tabby chuckled after watching the waiter stumble off. She gave Amelia and Zelgadis another smile and leaned comfortably back in her chair.  
  
  
"Good morning to you too, Miss Tabby," Amelia replied. "That poor waiter boy, he's going to have to carry all that back..." She looked worriedly back at the kitchen.  
  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine," said Tabby, and she leaned forward again to rest her elbows on the table.  
  
  
A few silent moments passed between the three before they heard a grumble from the stairs. Lina was slowly making her way down and Gourry was trailing behind her. The two made their way down and joined the other three at the table, Lina snapping her fingers for service. The same waiter came back and looked positively petrified of the sorceress and swordsman. Still, he took their orders, filling nearly three sheets before he went back to the kitchen to have them filled. Amelia was again looking worried and Zelgadis simply continued to sip his coffee silently.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tabby decided to broach the subject she knew Zelgadis had not even talked with Amelia about. "So, Lina... what are you planning to do once this contest is over?"  
  
  
Lina smiled, one eye closed in a wink. Then putting her hand behind her head and laughing, she replied, "Well, I hadn't really thought about it yet. Thought we might go treasure-hunting or something, but there's really nothing planned."  
  
  
Tabby nodded. "Well, I've a question for ya. Actually, for all of you." Sweeping her arm across the table, Tabby emphasized this point.   
  
  
"Shoot," said Amelia. She was already looking intrigued, her dark blue eyes wide with interest.   
  
  
"Well," began Tabby with a small smile, "I wanted to know if you all would like to accompany me to Rorfinia?"  
  
  
"Ror-whatia?" Gourry put in just as the waiter stepped up to the table.   
  
  
The boy was carrying a rather large tray in his right hand and a pitcher in the other, no doubt filled with the juice Tabby and Lina had ordered with their meals. It looked as if he was sweating profusely, suggesting that the tray was as heavy as he looked. Somehow he managed to balance it in one hand as he set the food before them. "I have to make another trip back," he replied quietly when Lina looked up angrily at him. Not all of the food was there, because there was too much to fit on one tray.  
  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him, Lina finally gave in and nodded. She still looked as if it were the waiter's fault that he had to make more than one trip. Still, she dug into what had been brought, hoping to get some before Gourry ate it all.  
  
  
For once, Tabby wasn't eating what was before her. Instead she watched those across from her with mild interest. It was always amusing when one could actually see what they looked like when they ate and for Tabby this was almost like looking into a mirror. Her bright, pinkish eyes, much like Lina's were alight with happiness when she finally turned to her own food. Once she started her locomotive eating, there was no stopping her. Zelgadis even had to stop drinking his coffee long enough to look up, noting that since there were now three eating like starved wild animals, it was quite a show.  
  
  
The conversation did not continue for some time, whilst the Inverses and Gourry finished their meal. Finally, Tabby leaned back in her chair, patting her tummy and sighing happily. A few moments later, Lina did the same and Gourry after her.   
  
  
"Now, what is it you asked us?" Gourry for once brought things back to the original subject. His bright blue eyes were glowing because of his full stomach and he reached back into his alarmingly long blond hair and scratched the back of his head.  
  
  
"Well, I want you all of you to come to Rorfinia with me!"  
"And what is this Rorfinia, Miss Tabby?" Amelia set down her toast and focused her attention on the second red-headed sorceress. The short princess tossed her cape back behind her shoulder to get it out of her way, fluttering the ends of her short black locks in the process.  
  
  
"It's where the Lady of Faith is located," and Tabby explained everything she had learned from Zelgadis's translation of the transcript. They all looked on with interest, except perhaps for Gourry, but then again he always looked confused.  
  
  
Lina nodded in all the right places and as soon as Tabby finished, she asked, "What's the catch?"  
  
  
"Uh, wha? Catch?" Eyes wide, Tabby laughed. "There's no catch."  
  
  
Raising one eyebrow, Zelgadis shook his head. "Tabby, you're forgetting someone."  
  
  
"Someone?" But suddenly she knew exactly who Zelgadis meant. She sighed in defeat. "I guess if there is a catch, it's that Valgaav is coming with me..." Tabby closed her eyes tight and waited for the tirade that was sure to come.  
  
  
And quite suddenly it did. "Valgaav!?" Amelia was the first to exclaim. "But, but he's the most unjust person I know! How could you let someone like him accompany you on your great journey, Miss Tabby?"  
  
  
"Yeah, what's the big idea, Tabby," Lina fixed her glare on her cousin. "Well?"  
  
  
"Guys, you don't understand, Val's my friend..."  
  
  
"Friend!?" If Amelia kept shouting like this her face was boung to turn blue, because it was red as a fresh rose right then. "How can a fiend like that be your friend!?"  
  
  
Very suddenly Tabby wished she could curl into a ball and disappear. She cleared her throat and held up her hands in surrender. "Look, I told you before it's a long story. Just know that Val's my friend, and even though I know you don't like each other I can personally guarantee that as long as I'm there he won't try to harm you or anything."  
  
  
The only person that looked convinced was Zelgadis. Tabby knew that was only because of what he'd seen the previous night. The rest of them hadn't seen that side of the half Dragon. She sighed again.  
  
  
"You know, she's actually right," Zelgadis finally spoke up in Tabby's defense. He set down his coffee cup, for it was finally empty, and addressed the other three. "It may sound odd, and I really don't know why I'm defending such a cretin as Valgaav, but he actually is quite different around Tabby. I'm sure the you noticed outside the inn last night when he actually hugged her."  
  
  
Lina raised an eyebrow, but nodded as she remembered it. "That did seem a little out of character for him. Tabby, are you sure it's such a long story of how the two of you met?"  
  
  
"Eh, heh, well, it's certainly too long for us to sit here and discuss. If you go traveling with me, I could tell you then. But I know you should be getting off to that contest soon..." Tabby hoped this diversion would work, she surely didn't feel like getting into the story. Not that it was unpleasant, just that she hated telling it.  
  
  
Much to Tabby's enjoyment her distraction worked. Lina cursed realizing that she was nearly late for the sorcery contest and then grabbing Gourry, she yelled at the others to follow and then ran out the door. Chuckling to herself, Tabby left a few gold pieces on the table to pay and then walked out to go after them. 


	6. The Sorcery Contest

Quite literally the sorcery contest took off with a loud bang. That was mostly due to the fact that the first spell cast was a Fireball. The small balls of roiling flames exploded against their targets, some barely singing, others reducing the targets to nothing but ash. Lina's target had been reduced to little more than smoke from the powerful fireball that had ripped into it. She looked satisfied enough. 

In what served as the stands, Tabby sat between Gourry and Zelgadis and to the left of Zelgadis sat Amelia. They cheered for Lina as her name was announced as one of those who could move on to the next challenge. Out of fifteen entries, seven (including Lina) moved on from the fireball test. Next was a sort of lifting competition, though the gathering of sorcerors and sorceresses would most definitely not be lifting with their hands. Instead the Ray-Wing (a simple levitation spell) would be used to see how much one could lift. If their spell was powerful enough the Ray-Wing could easily lift the largest of the five boulders, each consecutively larger than the last, that were left in front of the contestants. 

As the spectators watched, each person lifted one of the rocks at a time and only four managed to lift the last rock. In a spectacular flash of white a little old man, whom no one really knew, lifted the largest boulder and the smallest one with seemingly no effort. Of course, that was until a few seconds later he dropped them on his head. With him out of the way, Lina finally took her turn and lifted four of the five boulders after murmuring the few lines needed to activate it. Again, Tabby and the others cheered for their favorite sorceress, who had let the rocks drop again, unfortunately right back onto the little old man. This finally put him out of the running. 

"The last part of this contest is not really a set spell!" shouted the man from beside the judges' table. He had cupped his hands around his mouth so as to amplify it for the crowd to hear. The judges were nodding along with his speech. Shouting even louder, the man went on to explain that the last contest was really the participants choice. The two people left, Lina and another sorceress with wild blue hair, were able to decide what they wanted to do. Even from where she was sitting, Tabby could see the look on Lina's face. 

"Oh no," Amelia must have caught it too. "What if she does what I think she's going to do?" 

"Then we may have to run for it," Zelgadis answered, his hand twitching over the hilt of the small sword he carried. A worried glance was all that Tabby and Gourry could manage. Both already understood what Zelgadis and Amelia were anxious about. 

That worry was centered around one of the most powerful and dangerous spells Lina knew, the Dragon Slave, which took it's power from the great Mazoku lord, Shabranigdo. Whenever Lina cast it, one could be sure that much destruction would ensue. She'd once leveled half a large city with it. The determined look on the red-headed sorceress's face let Tabby know she was going to do just that. Unfortunately enough, Lina was allowed to go first. 

Instinctively, Tabby grabbed onto Gourry's arm, even though the usually clueless swordsman wouldn't have been much better protection against the Dragon Slave than a really good shieliding spell. Still, she took a deep breath and waited as Lina began to speak in a sing song voice. 

_"Darkness beyond twilight  
Crimson beyond blood that flows  
Buried in the stream of time  
Is where your power grows  
In thy great name..."_

Already the stands were clearing out, as those watching took heed of what exactly Lina was doing. Some ran screaming, but most just got out of there as fast as they could. Even the blue haired woman that had to compete against Lina had disappeared. Funny how she didn't even seem to notice all of this and simply continued chanting. 

_"I pledge myself to darkness  
Let those who stand before us be destroyed  
By the power you and I possess!  
Dragon Slave!"_

And from Lina's outstretched hands a great ball of light issued forth, growing to immense proportions and covering everything in its way. The sounds of mass explosions could be heard. At that moment, Lina seemed to realize just what she'd done. "Oh my," she said snapping out her trance as most of the scenery in front of her burned from the explosion of the spell. She laughed sheepishly and reached behind her head. 

"Lina!" Zelgadis shouted from the stands, "We better get out of here now before they come back!" He urged Amelia up beside him along with Tabby and Gourry. 

Thankfully Lina realized what a problem it would be when the townsfolk came back and discovered a major portion of the town in ruins. So she sprinted towards the others and together they made for the outskirts of Atlas City. 


	7. Finally, The Story of Tabby and Valgaav!

A few moments later found the group standing outside the city, panting and gasping for breath. Angry shouts could be heard from behind them, but none worried now because by the time anyone discovered they had left, they would be long gone. Tabby had managed to sneak back into the inn quickly enough to retrieve everyone's bags and these she handed out as she tried to catch her breath. 

A voice from behind starlted them all. 

"Hey!" Tabby spun around to see Valgaav standing there, a smile on his face. "Thought I'd find you here." 

"How did you know we'd be here?" Lina demanded, her eyes flashing angrily. It seemed she was in no mood to deal with Valgaav, having just realized that she wouldn't be receiving those gold pieces for winning the contest. 

Valgaav chuckled rather menacingly before saying, "Well, when I noticed half the city go up in smoke, I knew I could catch you here before you fled." 

She pursed her lips and then began to ignore Valgaav. 

"Where's Teague?" Tabby asked suddenly, seeing that Val was alone. 

Valgaav shrugged lightly, "He left during the night. It was time for him to be getting home anyway." Val's yellow-green eyes held the look that he really couldn't care less about Teague, the man must have only been an acquaintance. 

"And you simply don't care where he went?" Amelia demanded. 

Before he said anything, Val sighed and shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's not that I don't care, it's that I don't know where he went. The man simply muttered about going home, said farewell, and then he left. That's all." 

Considering this carefully, Amelia finally nodded. Tabby could tell she didn't really accept the story, but it mattered only little in her mind. "So, Miss Lina, what are we going to do now?" 

But the great sorceress only shrugged, "I don't know, Amelia. Tabby, are you setting out now?" 

"It seems like the wisest decision after what happened." To this Tabby nodded and leaned back on the trunk of the tree she was standing in front of. "Zelgadis, do you want that sheet back?" 

However, Zelgadis shook his head. "I can remember the directions, the thing is they're of course not from here to Rorfinia." As Tabby's mouth dropped open, he continued. "They're from the Kataart Mountains to Rorfinia." 

"Don't tell me we'll have to go all the way to Kataart just to get where we're going!" Lina cried, her eyes aflame. She stuck her hands on her hips and sent a scathing look at both Zelgadis and Tabby. 

"Not at all, Lina," Zelgadis interjected. "It's rather easy to decipher from here where to go, without going all the way back to the mountains." 

Lina calmed down about it then and went back to dusting off her clothes. A few patches of rubble had embedded themselves into her shirt and pants and she was furiously trying to pull all of the rocks out. 

Valgaav looked around with a rather amused expression, but it softened when he looked over at Tabby. She was looking quite ill-appeased in her current state. "Look, we better get going, guys. Before they come looking outside of the city for us. Zel, which way do we go?" 

~*~

"So, Tabby, you said you'd tell us the story of how you met dear Valgaav here." Lina's voice was candy-coated in sarcasm as the word 'dear' left her mouth. She cast a one-eyebrow-raised look in his direction. 

Watching her feet as they took small steps along the path Zelgadis had pointed them down, Tabby sighed. For an instant, she glanced up at Valgaav, but saw that he wasn't really listening. His arms swung at his sides, whispery noises emitting from where they rubbed against his shirt. In a stalling fashion, Tabby looked up at the birds that circled, called, and chittered overhead, darting in and out of the veridian trees that lined the beaten dirt road. Finally her eyes left all of this and went to her expectant cousin. "Do you really want to know?" 

Lina nodded curtly. Even Amelia dropped back a few paces to listen. Gourry simply walked on, headed off by the stone-skinned chimera. For at least an hour now they'd been walking in silence, ever since they'd left the town. Only now had Lina decided to speak up. 

"Well, what happened was this..." And Tabby began her tale. 

* * *

_It was two years ago when she'd stumbled upon him, traveling alone near the outermost ridges of a mountain range. They were not the Kataart Mountains, but another chain Tabby hadn't caught the name of. She had finally stopped to rest on a small outcropping in the rock a few feet off the ground when she heard the sounds. There was the distinct noise of phasing, a sort of traveling only Mazoku and Ryuzoku (the Dragons) really had the power to do. It consisted of astrally shifting oneself from one place to another without actually walking or such action. Then there were the curses and yells, definite signs of battling between two or perhaps even more opponents. Also, there were the explosions of power and magic to consider. _

Even though she knew she couldn't interfere Tabby had gotten a strange sense of urgency as she listened to the battle continue. When finally the sounds began to die down, she hastened to where she felt was the right place. What she found was what looked to be a human being, lying in a pool of blood. Gasping at this atrocious site, she stumbled down a most convenient mountain pass and headed straight for the body. She noticed as she neared that this was no ordinary human, for one there was a small, dark horn that protruded from the frontmost top of his head, amidst a sea of mint green hair. Two small stripes elongated from where his head met his neck and on up into the edges of his cheeks. 

This could have been a number of races that lived throughout the continent, but Tabby couldn't specifically finger one for this man. She knelt down beside him and tried to wake him by patting at his cheeks. The rest of him was covered in his blood, which was unusually silvery. "Please don't be dead," she said softly. 

But thankfully at that moment, he coughed. It was a dreadful hacking sound and a few trickles of blood leaked from his mouth. Tabby would have wiped them away, but she was still a little cautious about touching him. "Hello?" she said, hoping that he was awake enough to talk to her, though what he would say she wasn't sure. "Hello, can you speak?" 

He only coughed again and proceeded to try and curl into the fetal position. Tabby knew then she would have to get him to some sort of healer soon, or else things would be grave. No pun intended. 

However, she could not physically lift him. She might have been a great sorceress, but she was no body builder. So, instead she would have to rely on her magic. "I hope this doesn't hurt anything," she muttered before casting a Ray-Wing around herself and the man. Tabby cringed when she saw the spilled blood dripping down through the bubble of air she'd created. "I hope I'm not too late." 

Then she flew, fast and hard through the air, only stopping once where she'd first heard the battle to pick up her things. Afterwards she sped towards the nearest town, a small one she'd passed on her way to the mountains, hoping against hope he'd make it and a healer there could help him. 

However, there was not such great news at the town. The healers she consulted in the little establishment refused to help him, claiming that he was somehow half Mazoku and Ryuzoku. Tabby didn't want to believe that was possible. After all, the two races completely despised one another. So, she rented a room at an inn, promising no trouble with her companion, and spent the rest of her time nursing his wounds. 

A week passed before she was able to really get acquainted with the one she'd saved. He had spent most of that week in and out of consciousness, while his wounds healed and his powers returned. Often, Tabby would sit by his bedside, watching over him and every so often helping him along with what little white healing magic she knew. For a long time he was a most pitiful sight, but as the days went by he began to gradually look better. When at last a week had passed, he was looking quite fresh and new. 

One morning he woke her and said, "I have to thank you for what you've done for me. I appreciate it more than I can truly show you." 

Tabby nodded, sitting on her pallet in the floor, for she'd given him the only bed in the room. "I was afraid you'd die if I didn't do something." 

"I very well might have." 


	8. Who Was It?

Tabby stopped abruptly, thus ending her story as she fell silent. From ahead Valgaav looked back at her quickly. He noted the fact that her pace had slowed considerably and then he dropped back to lay his hand comfortingly upon her shoulder. It seemed tears were in her eyes. 

"It's okay, Miss Tabby," Amelia spoke up. Anxiety wrinkled her brow and she looked up at Valgaav who was still walking beside Tabby. 

Rubbing her eyes Tabby nodded and resorted to picking up her speed. Valgaav matched her strides, hoping his presence was welcome. Through all of this Lina Inverse was silent. Keeping her steady pace she contemplated on the story. Did Tabby know who Valgaav had been fighting? She very much doubted it. In Lina's mind there was only one who could have rendered the half Ryuzoku in such a state, but she wasn't about to speak his name. 

~*~

Night descended upon the land like an indigo blanket sewn with silver. A full, pale moon glowed high in the sky, providing only a small bit of light for the travelers who had resolved to go on until they were beyond tired. Of course, that could have just been Zelgadis, for he did not tire as quickly as the others and if they didn't follow him they'd be lost. It seemed eerily silent on the path and they'd seen only a handful of other travelers on the road. Luckily enough no one from Atlas had come after them, but they were a long way from Atlas now. Tabby's feet dragged heavily. She was beginning to feel sleepy and just a bit hungry. The former was stronger now than the latter, though. 

"Perhaps we should get some sleep now," Gourry commented, his hand poised over the Sword of Light's hilt. He, Zelgadis, and Valgaav were on guard for anything suspicious despite the fact that the other three could have defended themselves fairly in a confrontation. "I mean, it really is dark now." 

Zelgadis snorted. "I hadn't noticed," he muttered dryly, but even he too had to admit he was getting fatigued from walking so much. The only one of them that looked like he could've gone on for much longer was Valgaav. However he was hanging close with Tabby, who'd not spoken much since her bout of storytelling. He'd not said much to her either, but he'd been keeping a close watch on her. 

This protectiveness that Valgaav showed to Tabby caught Lina's attention very starkly. She still had a hard time believing that this villainous creature could ever feel anything remotely close to kinship, even for someone who'd nearly saved his life. However, it didn't make her suspicious, it just confused her senses. Quite clearly he cared as much for Tabby as he showed he did. The sincerity was there in his eyes, in the way he looked after her without even having to speak. "Tabby, may I ask you something?" she said, gently touching her cousin's swinging arm. 

Somewhat startled out of her silence, Tabby looked up at her, but then nodded. "What is it, Lina?" 

"How come you didn't tell me last time we saw one another that you were friends with Valgaav?" 

"Well, because when I even spoke his name that one time, you launched into how much you hated him. You even cursed him a few times." 

Valgaav raised one pale green eyebrow. 

"Heh, well, after what had happened, Tabby..." But Lina didn't try to explain. Tabby knew what had happened last time the paths of Lina Inverse and Valgaav had crossed. 

"I know, Lina. I know. But that's why I didn't tell you. It wasn't really necessary anyhow." Tabby feigned a smile then said, "Hey, are you gonna listen to Gourry, Zel?" 

Only, Zelgadis had already listened to the blond swordsman. He stretched his arms above his head, letting the loose sleeves on his beige shirt fall around the gray, pebbly skin of his arms. From side to side he looked quickly. "I suppose we can camp just off the road here, and continue sometime tomorrow morning." He turned around to face everyone. "Is that okay?" 

The general consensus was that it was okay and everyone, save Valgaav, began to unpack something to sleep on. Tossing a few fly away strands of hair behind his ears he simply watched them work. By the time everyone was finished, the small clearing Zelgadis had been referring to earlier had been turned into a regular campsite. Even a small fire was going amongst the circle of everyone's bedding. Quietly Valgaav wondered where he was going to sleep. That was when Tabby gently reached out and touched his nose. "Are you just going to stand there all night?" 

Replying teasingly, he said, "Maybe." Truth be told, he didn't know what he was going to do. 

"You don't have anything to sleep on, do you?" 

"No." 

The young sorceress's lips pursed as she thought of a solution and finally said, "Then you can use the blanket I normally sleep under." 

"You don't have to do that, Tabby." 

"But you need it and I want to." Her tone was that of finality and Valgaav saw he had little choice but to accept it. 

"All right, Tabby, I will." 

~*~

Bacon. Was that bacon frying? Tabby's nose sniffed hungrily at the air as she slowly drifted out of sleep. A warm, morning breeze pushed the scent of frying meat towards her nose. She breathed in deeply. There weren't many sounds around her, save that of the regular forest creatures and a deep snoring somewhere off to her right. Slowly, Tabby pulled herself up on the blanket she'd slept on. There, at the small fire in the circle of the travelers, Zelgadis sat holding a small pan over it. Bacon grease popped and sizzled from inside. When he noticed Tabby staring at him, he gave her a little tilt of his head in acknowledgement. She smiled back, but her attention was mostly focused on the pan in his hands. "That smells so good." 

He chuckled, pulling the pan off the fire. "You can have some if you want, Tabby. It's finished now." With the tips of his fingers, he pulled the bacon carefully from the pan. Then he handed a couple slices to Tabby who managed to savor them slowly even though her stomach wanted to gobble them up greedily. "Mmmm." 

"Glad you like it." He took a look around, "Everyone else is still asleep, except for Valgaav. He woke up a little after me and claimed he was going to find a stream. If he hasn't decided to wander off I suspect he'll be back soon." 

Tabby took all this in and nodded. "He'll be back. I've the feeling he's going to hang around this time." A small smile graced her lips as she too looked around. The snoring she'd heard earlier was coming form a lumpy blanket that seemed to be growing blond hair. Gourry. 

Zelgadis's eyes scanned the sky, for what Tabby wasn't sure. Then he said, "When Val returns we'll awaken the others, if they're not already awake. Then we set out again." 

"Already?" 

"It's to save time, Tabby. The faster we travel, the less time it takes us to get there. And if my old maps serve me correctly, there's a little village east of here that we can rent horses in if we need to." 

"Guess you're right, Zel," Tabby nodded. She breathed in deeply and gazed at the sleeping members of her party and smiled. For once it was actually nice to have someone to travel with. 


	9. On to Velbeakin

Two days passed over the travelers as they neared another town. Even from a distance it was obvious this one was nowhere near as large as Atlas had been. As far as Tabby and the others could see, there might not even be an inn in this town. However they continued toward it hoping they were wrong about that thought. It would not be much longer until they reached it. 

Tabby suddenly noticed Gourry deep in thought. She made her way through Amelia and Lina and pushed up next to him. "Something wrong, Gourry?" she asked. 

The blond swordsman sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah, Tabby, I was just wondering... What is it this journey's for again?" 

It dawned on Tabby then that she should've just kept her mouth shut, as she sweatdropped and caught Lina snickering. She winced, but thought it might be best that she explain so he wouldn't have to wrack his brain too much. So as the town loomed in the distance, Tabby reiterated the purpose of the journey and repeatedly asked Gourry if he understood it after that. Thankfully, he said "yes" and didn't ask anymore rather mindless questions. Afterwards, Tabby dropped back into her position near Valgaav just as they came upon a sign claiming, "Noralia, ahead." 

"Noralia?" Zelgadis wondered aloud. "That's not on any map I've seen." 

"That's probably because it's not even big enough for three people," Lina exaggerated. She huffed a bit but otherwise kept silent then. "Hope they've got some good food there though." 

"Lina, you always hope they have good food." Zelgadis gave her an exasperated look 

The short, redheaded sorceress rolled her eyes at him and said nothing in reply. 

Upon entering the town, they found there was an inn, although it did not have its own restaurant like the one in Atlas. Instead the restaurant was a separately owned business next door to the inn. It was then that Tabby told the others she had a bit of shopping to do, and that she'd meet them back wherever they wanted. 

"Well, here at the restaurant is fine," Lina nodded, casting a look over her shoulder at the small establishment. 

"I'll go with you, Tabby," Valgaav said, much to everyone's relief. He knew it would only cause tension for him to go with the others. So did Tabby. 

"Of course," she nodded with a smile. Then, after bidding farewell to the rest of her companions, she motioned to Valgaav and they started off. 

Because the town was so small, it took no time for Tabby and Valgaav to find the only store there that didn't sell food items. The small establishment housed a seamstress, an antique section and a small collection of books. It was to the seamstress that Tabby ventured. She was a small lady with pale blond hair and eyes as green as emeralds. A warm smile passed over her face as she looked up at her potential customers. "Anything I can do for you?" 

Tabby smoothed a few wrinkles in her clothes before nodding. "I was wondering how long it might take you to repair a cloak? And how much for that matter." 

"Well, sweetie," the lady began, "a few hours at the most, and five silvers." 

"Wow, that's pretty cheap." 

"I don't like to overcharge people." She smiled at them again, "Is the one you're wearing the one I'm going to be repairing?" 

"Actually, it is. Do you mind if I leave it here now?" 

"Not at all. Give me two hours, time enough to match the threads and then get them sown in." 

"Sure thing. Come on, Valgaav, let's find something to do while we wait." 

* * *

Later on, Tabby and Valgaav met the others back at the restaurant, where they shared a rather scrumptious dinner. Even though the cooks were unhappy to have to make all that food at once, the owner had no problems whatsoever. The more food they ate, the more money they paid. So, the lot ate their fill and soon set out. 

The travelers walked through most of the night and the next day, only stopping for short naps here and there. It became clear, through Zelgadis's handy knowledge of maps, that Rorfinia was closer than a month's traveling. In fact they would reach it within in a manner of two weeks rather than four. This news was welcomed by all, especially as the days dragged on. 

It came to pass that they traveled clear through Telmoord, one of the more prominent towns of the empire Lyzeille. Tabby's urging had caused them to do this, because she knew if they even thought of renting a room there, they'd stay for over a day. To Tabby, that was just too much time to waste. And on they trekked, through the vast expanses of the land. 

* * *

While inside the confines of the Velbeakin, the small town they'd entered only a couple of hours before, the group once again split up. However, this time Zegladis opted to go with Tabby and Valgaav, who had decided they wanted to check out the local antique shop. Thankfully the others conceded to this, even though Amelia looked a little disappointed about it. Tabby likened it to Amelia's obvious fancy of the chimera, and at times she even found herself contemplating on the contours of his stone face and the waves of his silvery lavender hair. However, she was happy to have along the both of them as they neared the shop. 

It rose up from the street, stopping at three stories. Tabby guessed the owners must live above the shop on the second floor and the third story would be for guests or storage. The bottom floor that they now faced was bustling with customers, something a tad bit unusual for an antique shop. The three nudged their way through the crowd and into the shop. Inside there seemed to be a running auction for some sort of spellbook. From her position between the two males, she tried to catch a good glimpse of it, but there simply was no way for her to see over the heads of the crowd. At this she lost all interest of it and continued on towards the back of the stores. 

"Anything in particular you're looking for, Tabby?" Zelgadis asked, his voice was barely audible above the sounds of over a hundred people yelling, laughing and talking all at once. He had laid his hand on her shoulder so not to lose her in the sea of bodies. A look at Valgaav had shown that he'd done the same. 

"Not really, but the good, useful stuff's almost always in the back," Tabby replied as loud as she could without screaming, or letting herself sound like Lina. It had only ever been demonstrated once, but when Lina and Tabby yelled it was almost impossible to tell their voices apart. Her fuschia eyes darted around the shelves that she could see from behind people and once or twice to the two male hands resting on her shoulders. It almost made her laugh. 

As always Valgaav was rather quiet, but he too gazed sharply around the shop. That moment, he saw someone he thought looked familiar. "Tabby, Zelgadis, hold on a moment." He stopped the two of them in their meandering quest. "Is that Filia over there?" 

Tabby strained to look through the crowd, but she couldn't be sure. She even gazed along the path Valgaav's pointing made across the room. That did as much good as trying to see over people. For a few seconds Tabby cursed her short stature and then said to Valgaav, "I can't see anyone that looks like her, Val. You sure you saw her?" 

However, Valgaav's reply was not verbal. Rather, he grabbed her around the waist and suddenly lifted the shocked sorceress onto his shoulders. "Can you see her now?" 

Even Zegladis looked surprised at that, and he too joined the search for Filia. She would be just a bit taller than Tabby, with flowing blond hair and large, bright blue eyes. 

"Val!" Tabby moaned in protest before she finally submitted to searching the shop from the half Dragon's shoulders. Finally her eyes landed on a familiar looking face. "There she is!" And before Valgaav could set her down himself, she'd wriggled down his back and had begun pushing through the throngs of customers. 

When Tabby reached the Golden Dragon priestess, she gave a hearty hello and the two hugged. They'd seen each other a bit more recently than the last time Tabby had traveled with Lina, in a port city closer to the capital of the Coastal States Alliance. Filia was always happy to see the much more laid back relative of Lina Inverse. "How have you been, Miss Tabby?" she asked, her smile brightening when Valgaav and Zelgadis arrived to stand behind Tabby. Before the sorceress answered, they too greeted one another. 

"I've been doing great, Filia," Tabby replied with a warm grin. "What are you doing here in Velbeakin, so far away from home?" 

At this Filia laughed, a merry little sound that made even Zelgadis smile. "Well, I've been looking around vases and other antiques to put in my own shop. I don't believe I told you last time though, I'm going to open up a chain! In fact, I was going to converse with this store owner on the matter once I finished looking at his vases." To emphasize her point she put down the large, oblong shaped vase she'd been holding. It was painted of the most brilliant blues with flecks of gold and silver here and there. Filia looked as if she especially liked that one, but she turned her gaze away from it and faced the others. "What brings you here? And where's Lina, Gourry, and Amelia?" 

Relaying the information Filia requested, Tabby and the other three talked for a few more minutes before they decided to walk around the store together. As they did so, the other patrons began to file out. Gradually the place became quieter and the man who'd been running the auction headed into the back with his portable podium. Tabby eyed some things on a shelf above her head. Biting her lip and looking back at her companions in embarrassment, she asked, "Could one of you get that for me?" The item she pointed to was a little statuette of a water fairy carrying a vase that would be filled with water. It was supremely detailed, from the curves in the fairy's body down to the very lines in her knuckles as she gripped the vase near her stomach. 

Valgaav took the pleasure in doing this, while Filia turned to Zelgadis and said with a grimace, "You're not still traveling with that namagomi, are you?" 

Turning the statuette over in her hands, Tabby looked up at this remark. Filia rarely ever spoke ill of someone, and namagomi (a foreign term for "raw sewage") was definitely not something Tabby had ever thought would be in her vocabulary. She watched as Zelgadis shook his head in a quick, almost violent jerk and Valgaav's placid look suddenly flared. 

"Namagomi?" Tabby questioned, feeling left out all of the sudden. One eyebrow quirked in inquiry as she stood there, one hand curled around the figurine and the other placed almost delicately on her hip. 

"No one," Valgaav answered for Filia. The scowl that had possessed his face was very nearly frightening and enough to tell Tabby not to press the subject. 

Instead the sorceress bit her lip, shrugged and turned her attention back to the little fairy in her hands. "I think I'm going to buy this one," she announced as if it might matter to everyone. However, it seemed to soften Valgaav's expression and he nodded slowly. 

"A wise choice, Miss Tabby," Filia replied with a smile. She too eyed the statuette. "It looks like it might be genuine orihalcon." Orihalcon was a sort of rock, almost like marble, used in making representations of sacred beings or objects. Priests and Priestesses often used them in ceremonies or objects on their altars. 

Tabby thanked the Dragon, then beckoned them all to follow her to the front counter where she greeted the man and told him she'd like to buy the statuette. Thankfully, it was priced cheaply, and even if it weren't real orihalcon, it was still worth the money paid for it. Once it had been paid for, Tabby placed it into her bag which hung at her hip. She supposed, with an unconscious toss of her long red hair, that they should be getting back to Lina and company and she voiced this to the others. They too agreed with a general nodding of heads. 

"It will be so nice to see Miss Lina again," Filia smiled happily. 


	10. That Shouldn't Be Too Hard

The rest of the evening they spent in Velbeakin included many hugs between Filia and everyone. Eventually Tabby had to explain their current traveling "mission" and Filia seemed intrigued. "Would you mind if I tag along, Miss Tabby? I'm not expected back in the desert for some time now, and I believe this might be a most exciting endeavor." 

"Be my guest, Filia," Tabby replied with a smile and nod. Her hair bounced around her face and into her eyes and she brushed it back. "The more people the merrier," she laughed. However, she thought to herself how odd it was now that she surrounded herself with everyone. Usually she would've already broken away from the group and headed off on her own with perhaps only Valgaav at her side, if even him. She looked at him now and saw him resting semi-comfortably in the inn table's chair. 

He had his eyes closed and his head inclined slightly forward as he listened to everyone around him. It didn't look like he was, but Tabby knew. When the others talked his mouth would quirk into little smiles or frowns to what each of them said. Sometimes he even looked up. This he did now, when he felt her eyes on him. Smiling gently, he shook his head at Tabby. She still couldn't get over how strange a smile looked on his face, even though she'd seen it many more times than anyone else had. For a few moments, she contemplated moving so that she could speak to him more directly rather than over everyone else, but before she could make her move Amelia had grabbed her arm. 

"I know this might sound like a useless question, Miss Tabby," she began, her eyes as wide and innocent as possible, "but what exactly do you plan on using the Sword of Ruin for? I wouldn't ask, but it has such an awful name." 

Tabby thought she smelled a justice speech coming on, but thankfully Amelia stayed quiet long enough for her to answer. "I don't know, Amelia, but I know it won't be for _unjust_ means." 

"Oh no, Miss Tabby! I wasn't suggesting that you would use it for evil!" Impossibly enough her eyes grew wider until they were like large blue saucers. She shook her head vigorously and slunk back in her chair. "It just doesn't sound like a very nice weapon." 

"I know it doesn't, Amelia, but that's not what I'm going to use it for. Ruin, I mean." Turning to Zelgadis then, Tabby asked, "How much longer do you think it is from here to Rorfinia?" 

"From here a matter of two weeks," he replied, sipping at his ever-present cup of coffee. "We'll pass through two or three more towns on the way, if my memory serves me correctly." 

"It's three," Valgaav confirmed, suddenly speaking from his long silence. Everyone looked at him as if they'd been startled into realizing he was actually there. However, it seemed as if they were becoming used to him and didn't look as angry with him every time he spoke. Zelgadis even seemed comfortable around him. Tabby found this very satisfactory. At least the journey might seem less cramped without everyone else trying their best to exclude her friend. 

"Well, then I propose we only spend one more night here," Tabby said thoughtfully. 

Lina, who was busily munching away on a few sandwiches she'd bought, nodded. "One more night is almost too long to stay if this Rorfinia place is that far away. We'll have to leave early in the morning. So, we'd better eat up now while we've got the chance!" With that she snapped her fingers to grab the attention of the nearby waiter. One look at the group sitting at the table and it seemed he'd died and gone both to heaven and hell. 

Clearing his throat, yet still speaking with a tremble to his voice, he asked, "May I take your orders?" 

* * *

Early the next morning, Tabby Inverse found herself alone with her thoughts. She even strayed away from Valgaav's side closer to where the edge of the path met the beginnings of a dense forest. Velbeakin was a mile or so behind them now, but they all knew that a rest stop would not come for some time. At least, not until the sun was high in the sky. As a consolation the morning was certainly a sight for sore eyes. The last of the magenta and tangerine hues had faded into a brilliant baby blue color, streaked with fluffy white clouds and pale sunshine. In the sunlight Lina and Tabby's hair truly did look fiery orange and both seemed to enjoy it. 

Lina was busy explaining to Gourry once again where Rorfinia was and why they were going to it; Zelgadis walked on ahead of everyone, flanked by Amelia and Filia. Valgaav brought up the very end of the group, only a few steps behind Tabby. He too was quiet and looked contemplative. Tabby thought once or twice about interrupting him, but never really got around to it while she pondered what would happen when they reached the Lady of Faith. Would the Lady give her the location? Would she have to pass a test for it? Or would she get thrown out and receive nothing, only to try and find another lead some other day? 

She sighed softly and earned an, "Are you all right, Miss Tabby?" from a worried Amelia looking back at her. 

"Yes, Amelia, thank you." Tabby smiled reassuringly at the princess of Saillune. She made a mental note not to let her thoughts seep through to her physical actions. 

And as they trudged on and the day passed, turning into midday and eventually night, they continued walking only stopping a few times here and there to eat or rest. Tabby and her fellow travelers only rested when the moon hung high and the earth was eerily still, in another almost conveniently placed clearing in the forest. 

The afternoon of the next day brought them to one of those towns Zelgadis had mentioned. It was smaller than any Tabby had ever seen in all of her travels, perhaps that's why she'd been by it twice and never really noticed it. They entered because food stocks were getting low and it was cheaper to have their own than to eat in an inn every time they dropped by a town. Once again Tabby and Valgaav went their own way into the town, Tabby claiming she wanted to look around and Valgaav silently following her. Zelgadis went with them also, while Filia stayed with Lina and the others. 

By nightfall they were on their way again, hoping that they could make it to morning light and rest then rather than settling down in the colder, darker regions of the forest again. This time Tabby tried to walk ahead, it was her expedition after all and it wasn't fit for Zelgadis to continue leading it. She drew the rest of the information out of him, since he truly hadn't explained everything in the beginning. Tabby was happy with everything she knew and she tried to strike up a leadership position from then on, hoping that it might work. However, she knew she'd have to consider the fact that she was traveling with her cousin of all people and that against her hardly anyone could be the leader they wanted to be. 

The days passed so quickly as they traveled, day turning into night turning into morning and eventually evening again. The two weeks that Zelgadis had prophesied came and went in nearly no time at all. Finally Tabby found herself standing on the outskirts of the place they'd been heading to. A large, mahogany wood sign proclaimed "Welcome to Rorfinia! The finest port in Ralteague!" And from their vantage point it looked like a fine port city. The harbor was right near the edge and though it wasn't filled with ships it was bustling with people and animals and other such creatures that were able to conduct business. A smile wider than anyone had ever seen was stretched across Tabby's face. She could hardly believe that she was no so close to the Sword of Ruin. After seeking it for more years than she cared to remember, she was in the vicinity of the one woman who could tell her where it was located and how to get it. No matter if she wouldn't, or made Tabby suffer through some sort of test before she would confide in Tabby the information she so desired. 

"We're here!" Tabby gave a little jump of joy and clutched her hands to her chest to feel her heart racing madly. She turned to the others who looked equally as joyed, having sacrificed a month out of their own time to help her. "I can't believe it, but we're here! Now all we have to do is find the Lady of Faith!" 

"And that shouldn't be too hard, right?" Gourry asked. He looked around at his fellow travelers and noticed them all glaring at him, or more correctly, the statement he'd just made. "What?" 


	11. Nice? I'm Falling!

Fuming, Tabby slammed her pack to the ground and stomped her foot. A few moments she stood there frozen, taking deep breaths. The only motion was that of her lips opening and closing and of her chest rising and falling. When she closed her eyes, the wind sought to make her poise more dramatic and blew her hair and cape behind her. Around her stood her six very worried companions. Even though they'd been greatly disappointed too, Tabby seemed on the verge of Dragon Slave-ing the entire city of Rorfinia. Her eyes burned with a fiery temper matched only by that of her cousin. However, even Lina was rather subdued at this latest turnout. 

Very carefully Valgaav stepped up behind his friend and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should consult the transcript again, maybe there's something you've overlooked." Once again the breeze struck up as the group stood on the hill that overlooked Rorfinia's seaports. They were unusually busy that day, with more ships pulling in than Rorfinia was used to seeing. 

"We have looked everywhere, Val!" Tabby suddenly spun on him, an ardent expression clouding her features. "Everywhere there is to look in this forsaken place!" At any moment it seemed she might even burst into tears. Valgaav was poised and ready, as everyone else remained quiet. 

As things fell silent again, Tabby took in a sharp breath and sighed it long and audible through her nose. Overhead the sky was a radiant mixture of cerulean and cornflower blue, dappled with fluffy clouds and a nearly smiling sun. Around Tabby, the world was a complete contrast to her mood. The breeze whispered merrily around the seven of them and tickled its way through the viridian trees that grew along the hill. Silently Tabby fumed. I was so close, she moaned to herself, only the faintest audible form of the thought leaving her lips. She wanted to throw a tantrum right then, one that even Lina could be proud of, however she kept herself in tact. It wouldn't do to lose her composure now. 

Filia stepped up on the other side of Tabby and said, "Valgaav's right, Tabby. You should consult this transcript of yours again. It could be right under our noses." Everyone, excluding Gourry (who'd been staring off into the wild blue yonder), nodded to Filia's rational statement. 

"Ah, yes," a new voice suddenly said. Tabby's head whipped up in a flash to find its source. Standing before her on the hill's clearing was a man. His longish violet hair fluttered elegantly around his face. "I do think Filia and Valgaav are correct, Miss Inverse." 

Tabby gaped at this newcomer, but her startlement was nowhere close to Valgaav's sudden intense anger. His hand suddenly locked down hard on Tabby's shoulder before he ripped it away and suddenly rushed the newcomer. 

Before then, this person's eyes had been shut in merry little "u" shapes. When he somehow perceived the half Ryuzoku running headlong towards him, one eye opened in a sort of reverse wink and his smile only widened rather than faltering. The eye that focused on Valgaav was a pale amethyst and almost beautiful were it not for the cat-slitted pupil. Just before Valgaav crashed into him full force, he held up one white-gloved hand and suddenly the aqua-haired Dragon was frozen in place. Again the violet haired man smiled, but this time shook his head. For the time being the air had stopped toying with his hair and everything was still. A snarl was frozen on Valgaav's lips. 

Tabby's eyes trained on this new event, while everyone else looked on. Briefly Lina wondered again if Tabby knew the man standing before the seven of them. Everyone else did, that was for sure. Gourry, even though he'd had a rather passive relationship with the purple-haired one, seemed ready to draw his sword. In a fighting stance, Zelgadis held his hands close to his side, ready to ball in them a spell if something were to happen. 

Filia only glared, and softly, the word, "Namagomi..." left her. 

"Now, now, Valgaav, such impulsiveness is not comely. Not in front of the lady anyhow." A smirk reformed the previous smile as he nodded in Tabby's direction. "Wherever are your manners?" 

To much everybody's surprise, Lina spoke up. "Look, Xelloss," she addressed the man holding Valgaav frozen in place, "Let him go." Tabby looked back at her cousin when she spoke, a confused look on her face. 

However, to this Xelloss happily nodded and returned his hand to his side. Valgaav's body relaxed, having been released from the magical grip. A glare now furrowed his brow as he bored holes into Xelloss with his eyes. Finally he stalked back to stand at Tabby's side, his chest heaving just a bit with angry breaths. With wondering eyes Tabby looked around hoping someone would explain who Xelloss was. No one said a thing though; they continued to look upon the man with much more disdain than welcome. 

Once again Lina spoke up. "Look, Xell, we don't have time for games. And I'm sure Tabby can keep Valgaav -" Aforementioned Valgaav glowered and growled at this, "- in check, if you'll keep your mitts to yourself." 

Xelloss smiled innocently, both eyes closed again. "You have my word, Lina. As long as I have Tabby and Valgaav's." 

Neither said a word as of then. 

Lina turned her attention back to Tabby's confused and lost look. "You see, Tabby, this is Xelloss." 

"I kinda gathered that, Lina. Tell me something I don't know." Suddenly Tabby felt her patience being tried once more. She looked back and forth between Lina and Xelloss. 

Taking a deep breath to stifle her own distaste at that remark, Lina continued, "Anyway, he's a Mazoku, much like what Valgaav's half of now. Only he's full... blooded I guess you'd say. And while he's super annoying, he's rather helpful." 

"Aren't all Mazoku super annoying?" Tabby muttered. She hoped however that Valgaav knew he was excluded from that remark. Her eyes locked on Lina's again before they trailed back to Xelloss. He was simply standing there; the hand that had not stopped Valgaav clutched a long staff that looked to be made of mahogany wood. At its top, it branched out into two separate pieces, which curled around a bright, vermilion orb. His eyes were again closed, looking as if he were blissfully unaware of the unwelcome faces around him. 

"I resent that, Tabby Inverse," he broke his silence, a frown twisting his smirk. One eye opened again and Tabby felt a chill rise up her spine. "And here I was, come to help you and your friends." 

Eyebrow raised, Tabby questioned, "Whaddya mean? And how do you know my name?" Her eyes narrowed. Tabby didn't like strangers knowing her name, especially now that she recalled him saying her name before Lina did. 

No longer frowning, but grinning quite profusely, Xelloss lifted his hand and raised one finger to waggle at her. Winking, he replied, "That... is a secret!" 

Everyone groaned, including Tabby, though she did not yet know that the Mazoku used this trademarked phrase very often. In fact, she didn't know he had many secrets and many hidden agendas, which he usually joined up with Lina and the others to carry out. Tabby knew nothing about this new character, and why he claimed to come help them. She wasn't sure if she wanted this so-called "help." However, if Lina said a Mazoku, of all things, was useful, then he must be good for something. 

"Now what do you want, Xelloss?" Lina questioned, her voice nothing less than agitated. Tabby noticed she kept shooting Valgaav looks, which Valgaav all but ignored. 

"I came to help out your relative, dear Lina. I hear she's looking for the ever elusive Lady of Faith..." For affect more than anything else, he opened both of his eyes. Focusing them on Tabby's, he stared hard and long at her before saying, "That is, if she'll graciously accept my help and call off her pet." 

"Pet?!" Valgaav raged. He lunged forward only to be stopped by Lina, Tabby and Filia, who were all standing at the front. "I'm not her pet!" 

But Xelloss merely chuckled and shrugged. "Valgaav, I've no time for this. My business is with no one but young Miss Inverse here." 

"Look, I don't know how you knew I was looking for the Lady, but you better explain what you're up to. There's only one exception to my hatred of Mazoku and that's Val, here. So you better get to talking because I'm not afraid to Ragna Blade you!" Hands struck on her hips, Tabby did her best to look threatening. By the look on Xelloss's cheery face, Tabby remembered that he was only feasting on all the anger vibrating on the air around him. She wasn't fazing him one bit. 

Xelloss laughed again. It seemed he was on the verge of telling her that too was a secret, but he surprised them by actually explaining. "You see, Tabby, I happen to know the exact whereabouts of the Lady of Faith. In fact, I've had the pleasure of having tea with her several times over the years. When I saw that you were so passionately upset over not finding her, I thought you might need my... _help_." 

Filia looked as if she were about to discredit his statements, but Lina quieted her with a wave, also beckoning the others into a tighter semi-circle behind Tabby. There they all stood waiting to see if she would accept Xelloss's words. "And just what do you want in return?" 

Xelloss's sweet face dropped. It was obvious he hadn't expected that, considering no one had ever really asked him that before. Within a second's time however, he was smiling again and shaking his head. "Oh, nothing, dear Tabby; just want you to meet the Lady. She's very nice." 

Everyone exchanged a look, wondering exactly what Xelloss's definition of nice might be. 

* * *

So, the party had gained one more member as they reluctantly let Xelloss into the group. Tabby was far more than reluctant. She practically loathed that a true Mazoku was joining her and that she might very well be accepting help from him. No one listened to her though as she grumbled, mostly to herself than anyone else. Valgaav too was almost livid, but of course that could've signaled the remembrance of his past with what he mostly referred to as "the purple-haired fruitcake." Tabby hadn't known, and Valgaav prayed she never would, that it was Xelloss who had rendered him in the state that she'd found him. With the Mazoku so close now, Valgaav felt ready to explode. But he kept his cool, or what little he had left of it, because he wanted Tabby to be safe. Sure, she could handle her own against even the most formidable of opponents, but Valgaav knew she would be the first thing threatened if he tried anything funny with Xelloss. 

Xelloss floated a few inches off the ground rather than walking, as he led them into Rorfinia's shallow outlining forest. It could hardly be called that, the little strip of greenery that surrounded most of it, but it was a forest nonetheless. It made them all just a bit jittery that they were heading towards the sparsely populated outskirts, but even Tabby agreed that getting anywhere closer to the Lady (even if it meant following a Mazoku) was better than getting nowhere at all. She kept her comments to her self for the time and followed along with more eagerness than she would admit. 

When at last the group came to rest, it was outside of a large outcropping of rock that was not too far from the sea. A black, cavernous cave mouth greeted them from the side. Quizzically, Tabby turned her gaze to Xelloss and raised one eyebrow. 

"Just through there, you'll find the Lady," Xelloss pointed towards the opening. "Tiz dark, but she's placed lights throughout, leading the way." 

However, even Lina looked skeptical of such a direct explanation. "Are you sure, Xelloss? I mean, really sure? You've never said something so blunt in the entire time I've known you... and..." She shook her head and pursed her mouth, resting her hands on her hips. The short sorceress tossed her cape over her shoulder and glared at her surroundings. 

However, Xelloss only chuckled in a low manner and looked back to Tabby. "Straight through there," he pressed. "I'll even enter with you, if you'd like such insurance." 

At this Tabby seemed convinced. She struck a contemplative pose much like Lina's exasperated one earlier and then finally shrugged. "Then come on. What've we got to lose?" 

"What if there are dragons in there, Tabby?" Gourry said, scratching the back of his head. "You might get eaten." 

Smiling, Tabby shook her head. "There aren't any dragons here in Ralteague... well, except for Filia of course." 

"Filia's a dragon?" 

A chorus of groans resounded at this remark, but no one tried to explain it. Not even Filia who looked even more peeved with it than the rest of them. Instead they filed into the cave (Xelloss not far behind) and screamed in terror as there was suddenly no floor beneath them. 


	12. The Lady of Faith At Last

Against the walls of the cave their cries echoed hollowly. For hours it seemed they'd free fallen, but it was truly only a matter of moments. Finally, in a heap on the stone floor, they landed; each gasping for breath with their eyes clenched tight. Tabby was afraid to open her eyes, frightened that she might see one of them seriously injured or worse, dead. But Lina was already on the job; calling out everyone's name to make sure they were with them. 

"Valgaav?" she called out last. 

Tabby was suddenly more than scared when there was no reply, but then she felt something squirming around beneath where she still lay. Her expression rigid, she looked down and gasped. A blush of deep scarlet spread over her face and she quickly scrambled off of her friend and traveling partner. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Valgaav..." She was red down to the collar of her jumpsuit and she refused to look at him for a while after that. 

In fact, despite the grumbling, nothing much was said until Xelloss suddenly floated down beside them. 

"Damn you, Xelloss! You could've told us there was a drop!" Lina launched her anger at the Mazoku, even though she knew it only made his smirk grow wider. Growling she backed down when she realized her tirade was futile. 

Floating up to head the group once again, Xelloss said, "Right this way, Tabby Inverse, follow me." 

* * *

Deep into the cave the group traveled. Xelloss had been right; it was dark at first but then here and there small lanterns were hung along the wall. A magical fire that gave off only light and not heat lit them and danced around creating twisted shadows along the walls. In spite of themselves, everyone seemed to cling together. They were a fearless bunch, but in such tight quarters even the strongest of minds can start to play tricks on itself. In some places the rock was covered in water or slime and every so often someone would step on something that crunched. No one dared look down, wondering if they'd led themselves into some sort of trap. Xelloss was the only one who looked merry, but then again he was getting a free buffet of nervousness and anxiety. He continued to float a few inches off of the ground, closer to Tabby at the front of the group. 

No one spoke as they walked and the only sounds were the occasional dripping of water and crunching of shoes against loose gravel and who knows what else. It was silent until they finally came upon a huge door, carved with images of the Lord of Nightmares (implied ones, anyhow, for no one knew exactly what the Lord might look like) and her many feats of creating the world and its inhabitants. Guarding the door were two very tall women garbed in pale chartreuse cloaks pinned at the neck with glowing crimson jewels; the hoods were pulled up over their dark hair. In the dim light from the magical fires, their eyes glowed a sea green. "Who goes there?" asked one in a surprisingly petite voice. She moved forward a couple steps and held out her hand, which was covered in a white lacy glove. "What business have you with the great Lady?" 

Feeling it her responsibility, Tabby quieted everyone else and began to speak, "We're here to speak with the Lady about-" 

"They're here on my accord, Icari," Xelloss interrupted Tabby, brushing past her to speak with the women. "We've come to visit the Lady. She hasn't had tea with me in a long while." 

The unnamed one nodded, "This we know, Master Xelloss, but such a large group may not pass. Too many sights live beyond this passage and only few may see them. Only those whom you see fit may pass." 

At this Zelgadis groaned and leaned against the wall. Following him, Gourry did the same, sans groaning. Everyone waited tensely as Xelloss contemplated over them. Tabby knew she had to be picked, this was her quest after all, and for her not to enter would be disreputable. She stepped forward even before Xelloss spoke her name. She didn't want to give him the chance to show her any sort of "favor." 

"I also would like Lina and Valgaav here to accompany me. Is that in your favor, ladies?" 

"It is done, Master Xelloss." Icari motioned her companion to her side and together they opened the massive door. It swung inwards with a moan worthy of a thousand zombies and revealed another long corridor. This was one was brightly lit with the magical fires and it twinkled off of glass statuettes and jewels that encrusted the very walls. Had it not seemed so foreboding to those about to enter it, it might have been breathtaking. 

With a heavy breath, Tabby fell into line behind Xelloss, looking back at her other companions with a regretful expression. Those left behind mirrored her feelings, but knew that this was the only way Tabby would be able to see the Lady of Faith, so they tolerated having to stay behind. 

The jeweled hallway was long, but because it was not as dark as the previous tunnel it seemed a lot shorter. Beneath the travelers, the marble floor gleamed. Their shoes padded softly against it, creating the only sounds that could be heard. After a while they came to a great marble arch of round, Ionic columns. This too was encrusted with thousands of tiny sapphires, emeralds and rubies. In some places they even formed pictures. Tabby recognized an entire diorama that flowed downwards on the column of a battle between the great Ryuzoku Lord, Ceipheed, and the Mazoku Dark Lord, Shabranigdo. For a few moments the beauty of it stunned Tabby. Every detail was perfect, down to the colors of the Lords' eyes. 

However, her attention was drawn away as Xelloss began to speak. 

"How fares you, Lady?" he spoke with what seemed like genuine respect. 

Lina, Tabby and Valgaav were all surprised at this. How Xelloss could show respect to anyone but himself was beyond them. Even more to their general shock, he bowed deeply before the Lady. 

She, too, like her quarters was beautiful. She wore a turban-like headdress in fabrics of rose and violet. A star shaped rope of fabric on the front of it surrounded a little golden and green jewel that sparkled in the light of the fires. Long tresses of cornflower blue hair flowed from under her turban and down her shoulders. The Lady herself was dressed in robes of forest green and sea blue and she looked upon them with a serene expression, as if she already knew what they had come for. Tabby surmised she just might. 

"I am well, Xelloss, and I'm happy for your visit this fine day. Who are your companions?" She swept her arm across herself, referring to the three who stood behind the Mazoku. 

Again, Xelloss bowed and pointed to Tabby, Lina and Valgaav, saying their names as he did so. He pointed to Tabby last and then explained that it was for her that they were here. She had an important question for the Lady. 

The Lady of Faith smiled a very tranquil smile before speaking, "I see, Miss Tabby. Before you address me with your questions, do feel free to call me Lady Oceania. Perhaps you'd like some tea also? And your friends?" 

Such generous behavior nearly made Tabby suspicious, but she nodded anyway. Politely she declined the tea, as did Lina and Valgaav. Clearing her throat then, Tabby said, "Lady Oceania, I've come to inquire where the Sword of Ruin is located. I have been on an extensive quest to find it for a long time now. At last I have come before you and seek the whereabouts of my desire." 

Lady Oceania had smiled throughout all of this and her face remained unchanged. Simply she nodded and slid her fingers together in her lap. For a long while she sat quietly on her throne of silver and marble with royal blue upholstering. Eventually, she came to rest her chin against one hand as she placed her elbow on the throne's arm. Lady Oceania said, "The instrument which you seek lies in a temple on the isle of Gryphonsharp in a demon's sea." 

Such a blunt answer was dumbfounding, but Tabby was thankful for it. Overwhelming joy seemed to bubble up within her, replacing even her feelings about following Xelloss. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to resist the urge to cry out and jump up and down. Instead she bowed to the Lady and replied, "Thank you so much for this. I don't know how I shall repay you." 

"Do not think on it, Miss Tabby Inverse. Only go now, and retrieve that which you seek." She waved her hand almost prissily towards the door. Then to Xelloss she said, "I look forward to another of your visits." 

"As do I, Lady," he replied with another bow. He opened one eye at her in his winking sort of way and then turned to the others. "Let us go now." 

* * *

Later, beneath a blazing yellow sun, Tabby related the events that had taken place in the jeweled corridor. It didn't take too long but everyone was surprised that the Lady had been so direct with her answer. However, there was general agreement that such a figure as the Lady of Faith would not be inclined to underhand someone. 

"So, I guess we're headed off to the Demon Sea," Amelia said as the traveling group made its way towards one of Rorfinia's portside restaurants. Her eyes began to sparkle. "Maybe we could talk Daddy into letting us borrow a ship from the Justice Fleet!" 

The entire lot sweatdropped, but Tabby nodded in agreement. A ship would be the most ideal way to reach an island in the Demon Sea. She smiled, "That sounds like an awesome idea, Amelia. We should get to Saillune as soon as possible." 

However, Xelloss interrupted their merriment, saying, "I don't think so, Miss Inverse." 

All eyes were now trained on the Mazoku as he floated along beside the group. 

"Why do you say that?" Zelgadis asked before Tabby could say anything. His brow knitted together and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

Both eyes open now, Xelloss ignored Zelgadis's remark and said to Tabby directly, "You see, I believe that the Lady has misguided you with her words." 

"Misguided us? What's that supposed to mean, Xelloss?" Lina sidled up to Xelloss and poked her finger into his chest. "Well?" she demanded when he didn't answer right away. 

Xelloss merely chuckled, obviously amused at Lina's vexment. Shaking his head slowly, he answered, "You see, again; that although the Sword of Ruin is indeed in a sea, it is not a sea of water, but one of sand." Then he closed one eye to wink at them. 

"A sea of sand?" Lina said. An expression of perplexity crossed her features. "What do you mean a sea of sand?" 

The Mazoku laughed again and waggled his finger at her. "That, I'm afraid, is a secret!" 

"Xelloss!" 

But he was already gone having phased out of sight. 

"Stupid fruitcake," Valgaav muttered darkly. He folded his arms against his chest and hung his head; his aqua colored hair fluttered down over his eyes. When he looked up, he saw Tabby deep in thought. She shielded her eyes from the sun and then looked at him. 

"I think I've got it," she said softly. When she had everyone's attention, she continued, "A sea of sand, right? Well... that would have to be the Desert of Destruction!" 

Lina smacked her forehead. "Dah! Why didn't I think of that?" 

"I don't know, Lina," Zelgadis began, "why didn't you?" 

"Oh shut up, Zel!" Lina sighed with irritation. 

Tabby took this time to wrangle them all together and explain what she wanted to do then. "I think, if you think it might be okay, Amelia, that I want to go to Saillune first. There we can rest for a longer period of time before we head to the desert. After that, we'll head for this temple. Do any of y'all know how an isle could be in the desert?" 

No one had an answer for that. There were several moments of quiet while everyone pondered. A gust of wind, accompanied by the smell of salty sea air, assaulted them before one finally spoke up. 

"Maybe it's an oasis!" Gourry exclaimed, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "Ya know, one of those places where there's actually trees and water...?" 

However, there was no confirmation to his statement. Instead everyone was looking at him, jaws hanging wide open. It was obvious that each was thinking "_How does he do it!?_" Lina's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. 

"Ya know," she began, "Gourry, sometimes I wonder if - if... nevermind." Lina shook her head and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let's go eat." 


	13. You're Taking Too Long!

After a long, yet mostly uneventful trip back to Amelia's homecity of Saillune. Oft called "The White City" because a majority of the sorcerers and sorceresses there practiced white magic, Saillune was vastly beautiful. The castle where Amelia resided when not traveling was enormous and looked as if it were carved from sparkling white clouds. Its towers were trimmed with gold and great flags of white and silver and blue flew from the tips of their roofs. "Wow, Amelia, it's even prettier than the last time I was here." Tabby smiled upon seeing the castle. 

"Why, thank you, Miss Tabby." Curtsying, Amelia grinned. She was glad to be back home after two months of traveling with Tabby, Lina and the others. Now she would be home with her family and most importantly her father. 

Before Amelia could invite them all back to the castle, Filia spoke up with a regretful tone. "I'm sorry, everyone, but I must be getting back home. They hadn't expected me back for some time now, but I know they'll be worried I'm gone too long." Flicking her long blond hair from her eyes Filia looked simply devastated to be leaving her friends. 

However they said their goodbyes and when Filia had disappeared over the hill they'd just ascended Amelia asked them all to accompany her to the castle. Everyone readily agreed, knowing that it would be much more comfortable and hospitable than any inn. Luckily the path was clear and people that were found on it, kept to the side. Some of them stopped long enough to tip their hats, curtsy or bow to the princess. She would smile and wave back to them, but mostly she kept her attention on her friends. 

When they finally reached the castle, news had already spread that the Princess was back and Prince Philionel, Amelia's father, was therefore waiting for them at the gates of the castle. The Prince and Princess looked nothing alike, though it was unmistakable that they were related. Tabby had never seen two people more obsessed with justice in her entire life. 

"Oh, Amelia, it is great to have you home!" Philionel scooped his daughter into a giant bear hug. "The castle is always so empty when you're away." 

"Oh, Daddy, I've missed you so much! But it is justice that has kept us safe and delivered me home after so long!" 

Valgaav turned to Tabby and raised an eyebrow in inquiry. 

"I've no idea," Tabby mouthed. 

"I see you've brought all your friends with you - and - Tabby Inverse? I haven't seen you around in a long time!" Philionel looked as if he might try and hug Tabby too, but she moved away and greeted him with a firm handshake instead. 

"It's great to see ya again, Phil! And I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Valgaav," she pointed the Ryuzoku standing beside her. 

Phil shook his hand heartily and introduced himself. Then he warmly invited everyone in, promising a good meal and comfortable rooms for the weary travelers. 

Around said meal later on that day, Amelia brought up the fact that the library in her castle was very extensive. "I'm sure you could find something on that Sword you're looking for and maybe even it's more exact location." 

"You might be right, Amelia. Would you mind me checking out after we eat?" 

"Not at all, Miss Tabby. I'll even show you there myself." 

"That would be great." 

In his seat beside Tabby, Valgaav leaned over and asked, "Would you like me to help you find it?" 

"Of course, Valgaav, what makes you think I wouldn't?" 

"Oh, I - I don't know. Just thought I'd ask." 

"Well, I don't mind and I'd love you too." 

At that precise moment Prince Phil entered the dining hall and ambled over to his daughter's seat at the head of the table. Amelia had been conversing with Zelgadis and Lina, even though Lina was too busy scarfing down a large helping of some sort of baked fowl to really listen or respond to her. Meanwhile Gourry was on his fifth plate of everything (which included that bird and about ten or twenty other dishes) and Zelgadis was calmly sipping his coffee and helping himself to a little of the fowl and some vegetables. 

Phil patted his daughter on the back, so hard she nearly choked on her own breath. "Daddy," she said trying to catch her breath, "What do you need?" 

"Oh, just checking on my lovely daughter. Have you said anything to that fine young man you were telling me about before you left? I forget his name..." 

Amelia's eyes bugged out and she almost spit out the food she'd been chewing. Shaking her head vigorously, she tried to make her father be quiet. 

"Was it... oh, it was Zelgadis here!" And then, as the chimera blushed at least ten shades of scarlet, Phil pounded him on the back too. 

"Daddy!" Amelia buried her face in her hands trying to hide how her pale skin had flushed crimson. 

But Phil only laughed merrily and shook his head. "Only kidding, dear. Do you think your own father would embarrass you that much if it were true?" 

The Princess squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that no one was looking at her. Much to the contrary all eyes were wide and fixed directly on Amelia. However, as Phil laughed again and left the room, everyone remained quiet and tried their best to go back to eating. For Amelia and Zelgadis, this feat was just a little more awkward. 

Thankfully the rest of the meal passed without any more of those interruptions and even as everyone else retired for some much desired rest, Amelia lead Tabby and Valgaav to her library. Zelgadis had told them he'd be along shortly, once he had a nap and Lina had promised that if she was needed that all they had to do was come and find her. Gourry said he would help too if they wanted. 

"You just come get me when you are finished, Tabby. I showed you where I'd be sleeping. Or you can just find a guard to lock up when you're done." Amelia smiled at the two of them and then bowed herself out. 

She hadn't been kidding when she'd said it was extensive. There were more than a hundred shelves that went from floor to ceiling and were stacked with all number of books. Some were bound in leather, others were simply large stacks of paper tied with ribbons. So many books, Tabby wondered how she'd ever find anything in them all. She hoped there was some sort of organizational coding that Amelia had forgotten to mention to her. 

"Well, Tabby, where should we start?" Valgaav looked as lost as she did. 

"Heh. That's a good question." She stepped forward to the first shelf to her left and pulled a book off. It was titled White Magic Through the Ages. Tabby investigated the cover and the immediate pages within for an author but found none. "I guess we just hope we get lucky, eh?" 

Valgaav chuckled. "Sounds like a plan." 

It seemed for ages they looked and in fact it was a couple of hours before Valgaav and Tabby found three books with "Desert of Destruction" in the title. One contained many sketches and the second dealt with creatures that might be found there. The third provided the information Tabby wanted as she scanned its pages for the name "Gryphonsharp." There was even a sketch of it in the first book. According to the last book, there was indeed a temple, and as Gourry had suggested earlier, it was an oasis. It was a beautiful oasis too, if the sketch was anything reliable to go by. 

"Wow, I never knew anything in a desert could look so pretty," Tabby commented as she looked over the sketch. There were trees and a tiny lake of clear blue water, or at least that's how it had been colored. The temple was there too, though a small one it was. Tabby couldn't tell from the sketch however what it was made of or even if the colors were right. 

Valgaav had not commented though she knew he was standing right beside her. She could see the flap of his vest through the corner of her eye and his legs if she looked down any. Instead, she looked up and found him looking down at her rather than at the sketches or either of the other books. "I-I, uh..." he stuttered when she discovered him. His face reddened and he bit at his lip. 

Tabby found this most amusing, wondering what was going through his mind. She smiled somewhat shyly at him. 

"Sorry, Tabby." 

"Don't be sorry, Val." 

"Guess we should get back to looking, huh?" 

"If you want..." 

It seemed then that they were staring rather intensely into each other's eyes. A blush still found its way across his cheeks and Valgaav looked, as well as felt, rather awkward. However he still leaned down and halfway to Tabby he closed his eyes. She leaned up, ready to meet his kiss. 

"Hey! You two are taking way too long!" Lina Inverse suddenly burst through the door, looking impatient. She stopped in her tracks though at the scene before her. "Oh, uh, sorry, guys." Scratching the back of her head, Lina started to back out of the library. 

"No, wait. It's okay. I - we - this isn't - We found a sketch!" Tabby suddenly thrust the sketchbook at Lina in an attempt to drag the attention away from the way she and Valgaav had been holding one another. 

Valgaav was scowling, but he said nothing to Lina. Picking up one of the other books they'd found, he pretended to read it while Tabby explained to Lina what they had found. 

"So, when are you planning on setting out for this?" Lina questioned the two of them. 

"As soon as possible actually. It's about the same distance from here as Rorfinia was from Atlas City. Or at least that's what I'm guessing. I've never been to the Desert before." 

"Not too many of us have. We passed it once, on a ship, when the gods' seal was broken." 

Tabby nodded thoughtfully. "Are you and Gourry coming with me?" 

"I suppose if that's what you want us to do. Otherwise we'll just go back to traveling and beating up bandit gangs for treasure." 

Laughing, Tabby patted her cousin on the shoulder. "Well, then I guess I'll have to go tell Amelia and Zelgadis now. I know Amelia will be happy to know we found her library useful." 

"Amelia's still in her bedroom right now. I went to check on her before I came here." 

"What about Zel and Gourry?" 

"Gourry's having a snack and Zelgadis is… well, he's doing something. I can show you where his room is." 

"That'd be great. And I hope Amelia doesn't mind us borrowing these books." Tabby motioned to the one in her hands and the two Valgaav was now holding. 

"Well, the only thing to do is ask her. Come on, you two." 

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Miss Tabby, but I can't go with you." Amelia seemed to be on the verge of tears as Tabby finished asking her if she would go or not. Tabby was alone for the time being because Valgaav had decided to bathe while Tabby recruited everyone. 

"How come, Amelia?" Tabby sat down on the edge of the Princess's bed. It was covered in white and carnation pink sheets and blankets with the word "justice" embroidered across the fluffy white pillows. A lacy pink canopy adorned the bed and the posts that held it up were trimmed in gold. 

The Princess was silent, looking down into her hands. "I can't go because I don't want to." She looked up at Tabby as if the sorceress might yell at her. It was still odd how much she looked like Lina and how much Amelia expected her to act like Lina. 

"Oh, do you mind me asking why?" 

"I just miss spending time with my father, and there are so many princessly duties I have to carry out. Besides, Daddy can't be the only one upholding justice around here." 

Tabby smiled at that. She knew how important the ways of peace and justice were to Amelia. So she nodded and leaned forward, patting the Princess on the back. "That's okay, Amelia. I understand that you have things to do at home. It'll just mean you won't be there when I get the sword, but that's okay." 

"You really do understand, Miss Tabby? You're not angry?" 

"Of course not! You have things to take care of at home and I've got things abroad. If I got mad at you for not coming with me, that just wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be just." 

"Oh, Miss Tabby!" Suddenly, Amelia threw her arms around the sorceress and hugged her tight. At first Tabby was startled but she hugged her back to let her know everything was okay. "Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome, Amelia." Tabby looked around her at the Princess's room. 

"I hope you get that sword, Tabby. And you must come back to see me after you do." 

"Of course, Amelia. Of course." 


	14. THe Road to the Desert

"And so, we're on the road again." Tabby looked behind her at the road that led back to Saillune. Around her Valgaav, Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis did the same. It had not been long since they'd walked out of the gates of the city and set out on a path through the forest, heading eastwards toward the Desert of Destruction. Tabby already missed the comforts of the castle, which they had enjoyed for two days before leaving. 

"Yes, we are," Zelgadis commented somewhat dryly. One could see he was rather impatient to get going. After hearing that Tabby had found some semblance of directions to the desert shrine, he had wanted to get going. Though he might never admit it, he was glad to be traveling, even if it meant that it was not for a cure for his chimera body. He was tired of looking like a stone freak. Ever since a curse had rendered him one-third golem, one-third demon, and one-third human, he had been searching for the counterspell. 

"Something wrong, Zel?" Tabby inquired softly. 

"Nothing at all, Tabby." 

"If you say so." 

There was a silence that hung almost tangibly in the air as the group walked on. They knew the road ahead was long and the desert would be blistering hot. However, the sunshine was merry that day and the wind blew mildly through the trees. The sweet scent of wildflowers permeated the air as it twirled through their hair. Tabby and Valgaav had gotten over the uncomfortable moments they had earlier and the two were still walking side by side. 

Soon the kingdom of Saillune was disappearing at the top of a hill and the adventure was beginning. 

"Desert of Destruction, here we come!" 

* * *

A twig snapped. Hushed whispers could be heard. Tabby opened one eye and looked around as much as she could without moving. The fire that had been built had burned down to glowing embers that did not provide any light. The whispers soon died down, but Tabby could hear footsteps. She wished she could tell if anyone else was awake and could hear them. Suddenly though a pair of feet appeared right in front of her head. The shoes were unrecognizable. Tabby wondered if they belonged to a thief. 

That thought was answered when the owner of the shoes bent down and tried to take her pack from her side. 

"Hey!" she shouted, jumping up from under her blanket and casting a quick lighting spell. 

Momentarily the assailant was blinded and he stumbled back holding on to his face. But then he lunged at her, unaware that her outburst had woken everyone else. At first she threw up her arms in defense but as he tackled her she blew him backward with a simple wind spell that was mostly harmless. Her cousin however was already ready with the more aggressive spell. Lina was chanting softly to herself and then suddenly she yelled, "Fireball!" 

A great circle of flames encompassed the would-be thief and he screamed before running off. They could still hear him cursing as he left their immediate site. As she dusted off her hands, Lina laughed. "That'll teach him to come steal our things again!" 

Tabby pursed her lips and looked down at her pack; a couple of things had fallen out of it. Among these things was the manuscript she'd found and one of the books from Amelia's library. She kneeled down and scooped them up into her bag. 

"Tabby?" Worriedly, Lina squatted down beside the sorceress and put her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I am. I just hate it when people try to steal my things. Almost wish I could've fireballed him before you did." 

Chuckling, Lina patted Tabby's shoulder. "I'll let you have the next one for sure." 

Tabby smiled and nodded before shoving the book back inside her pack. Then she looked around at everyone else; Lina had gone back to her pile of blankets on the other side of the fire and Gourry was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was probably still wondering just what had happened. Looking around, Zelgadis made sure that things were back to normal and that there were no more thieves or bandits lurking near them. 

"I guess we can go back to sleep now," Valgaav said quietly from the pallet of blankets beside Tabby. He turned to her and asked the same question Lina had. "You okay?" 

"Of course, Val." She offered him a smile. "I'm fine, and I'll be fine." 

"Good." He smiled back at her, warmly. "Now, let us get some more sleep. There's traveling to do in the morning." 

~*~

It seemed as if they'd been traveling forever. The towns passed by in a slow blur and as they neared the desert the air grew dryer and hotter. Instead of the enormous amount of food they'd been carrying once, they now packed as many containers of water as they could. Tabby consulted the book she'd taken from Amelia's library often, hoping it would say how far into the desert the oasis was. To no avail, however, it simply stated the place existed and talked about the shrine there. Apparently a mysterious woman who always played a harp occupied this shrine. The book went on to say that she was once a emissary of the Water Dragon King and that he had bestowed upon her the responsibility to look after the Sword of Ruin when he discovered its existence. However that was all the information the book contained. 

Tabby sighed as she snapped it shut and the path wound into another thick forest. "We're never going to get there," she muttered reaching for the canteen that swung at her side. The water fell like bliss across her chapped lips and into her parched throat. "And this heat is going to kill us even if we do find it." 

"There's only a few more miles to the desert," Zelgadis commented. Shielding his pale blue eyes from the blistering hot sun, he looked up into the sky. It was clear and blue; not a cloud in sight. "I think we should be okay. As long as we still have plenty of water." 

"Well, there's plenty of that." 

So on they walked, only resting when their feet could no longer take it. Just as Zelgadis had said, the desert suddenly loomed before them. It was odd how the continent could just change so abruptly, from beautiful, lush forests to a great plain of sand. Tabby took her first step into it, planting her feet firmly in the fine sand grains. "It can't be long now," she whispered, her pinkish colored eyes gazing across the plateau of brown, "I can feel it." 

Valgaav very gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "And soon you'll have what you came for." He grinned down at her and then playfully ruffled her hair. "You'll finally have that sword, Tabby." 

With that Lina chimed in, "She better get it! After all the trouble we went through!" 

* * *

The desert was utterly empty, devoid of all life whatsoever. Tabby wondered how anyone had ever stayed in it long enough to know the shrine was there. She wondered if they'd make it out with their lives intact. The heat was almost always unbearable, except at night when the temperatures fell below freezing and it seemed as if everyone needed their own personal fires to sleep by. Of course as soon as the sun rose into the sky, it was like an impenetrable field of torridity. Even the water wasn't quenching their thirst anymore. 

Continuously Lina complained about the heat, about walking, about her cousin's stupid obsession with a stupid sword, and the fact that the water wasn't cold enough anymore. A few times, Zelgadis held his hand over her mouth, because he could see Tabby falter a bit whenever Lina began to say something about her. 

"I'm sorry, guys. I never said you had to come along. I mean, I appreciate it, but you didn't have to." Tabby's eyes fell to the ground and she seemed to be trying to hold back tears. 

However, Lina ignored this and began shouting again. Before she could get out any intelligible sentences though, Zelgadis had pinned her arms behind her back and Gourry was covering her mouth with his hand. She continued to rant, even though no one could tell what she was saying. 

"Look, you didn't have to come with me, Lina!" Tabby suddenly shouted, stomping her foot into the sand. "You just said you would! Now you got yourself into this mess, not me!" And then she stormed off ahead of the group, leaving even Valgaav behind for the time being. 

Not wanting to see his friend in such a rage, Valgaav left the other three behind to catch up with Tabby. She was nearly running then. 

He saw it before she did; the dip in the sand, it must have been a hill, but whether it was a large one or a small one he could not tell. Just before Tabby lost her footing and slipped over the edge, he lunged for her. Too late, though. She was already tumbling down the hill, head over heels, screaming. 


	15. A Haunting Melody

Tabby Inverse groaned when she finally landed face down in the sand. As she pushed herself up onto her palms, she felt Valgaav already beside her. He was helping her up, pulling her up into his arms. When at last he was cradling her like a baby, he asked, "Are you all right, Tabby?" 

Ere she could reply, Lina and the others were running full speed ahead to try and reach her. Lina was ahead of them all and a guilty expression stretched across her face. Billowing behind her was her cape and tears were streaming out of her own eyes. "Tabby, I'm so sorry!" she said as she rushed to her cousin's side. "I… I didn't mean those things. I'm just…" She sighed softly, not knowing what to say to account for her actions. 

"You're just aggravated with all this heat, right, Miss Inverse?" A familiar voice asked from behind everyone else. All heads turned and all eyes locked on the purple-haired Mazoku, Xelloss. This time he had both of his amethyst cat's eyes open and was smiling at everyone. "I see you've all made it into the desert." 

While Tabby gritted her teeth at the arrival of Xelloss, Valgaav set her down gently. When she had finally regained her composure, Tabby demanded, "What do you want, Mazoku?" 

Smile growing ever wider, Xelloss shook his head. "That, Tabby dear, is most certainly a secret!" Then he waggled his finger at her much like before. 

Tabby leaned back onto Valgaav with a groan escaping her. For a few moments she closed her eyes and tried to pretend Xelloss wasn't there. 

"Seriously, Xell, what are you doing here?" Lina asked, casting a worried glance back at Tabby. She straightened her cloak almost nervously. 

"Oh, nothing at all, just checking on my favorite group of friends, you know." The Mazoku grinned and shut his eyes. Then he swung his staff outward in a motioning gesture. "That's a lovely shrine isn't it?" he asked innocently. 

Tabby's eyes snapped open. "The shrine!" she cried happily as she forgot about her current aches and pains. "The shrine, finally!" Without any further talking she sprinted for the small structure in the not so distant distance. When at last she reached the towering walls of what looked like cerulean marble, she kissed the side of the building and then leaned against it. Finally she let herself slide down in a sitting position on the sand. 

The others reached her quickly enough and Xelloss had teleported there only moments before. All took the time to notice there were tears flowing from Tabby's closed eyes. 

"We're finally here," she said softly, opening her eyes to look up at them. "Finally, here." Focusing her eyes on Valgaav, she smiled. 

"Yes, here at last, Tabby Inverse," Xelloss commented. Before Valgaav could do so, he was holding out his hand and without even realizing it, Tabby accepted it and let him help her up. "But we still must go inside." 

Tabby surveyed the shrine. It almost looked like a castle tower but it was in fact a large obelisk that ended thirty feet up. Stretching to a width of almost ten feet, it contained one door and no windows. The door itself was made of snow-white stone and engraved with the seal of the Water Dragon King. Underneath his seal was a small carving of a harp. In the sun the pale blue marble of the obelisk gleamed. 

"Will you help me open the door, Valgaav?" Tabby pushed against the door with all her strength, but it did not give. 

Valgaav sidled up beside her, as did Gourry, Lina and Zelgadis. Together they heaved against the door until finally it slid inwards. Scraping its way across the floor of the temple, the door slowly but surely swung open. Everyone crowded inside to take a look around at the small space. All that they found was a set of stairs that led down into darkness. 

"Lighting!" Tabby uttered and a small orb of white light appeared in her right hand. It lit the entirety of the temple and a few of the steps. "Well, let's go." 

* * *

The temple was deeper than they expected. A long while they had spent going ever downwards on the staircase that had greeted them at the door. Tabby still held the sphere of light in her palm, as did Lina and Zelgadis. Gourry hung next to Lina and Valgaav walked by Tabby. It was deathly quiet; even the swirling desert winds were muted at this depth. As they continued to descend however a melancholy melody seemed to flood the very air itself. Beautiful tones most definitely rendered from a harp wafted up from what must have been the ground floor of the temple. With each swelling note, Tabby's heart beat faster; at one point she even reached out to clutch Valgaav's arm. He didn't seem to mind though and even patted her hand with his free one. Xelloss floated behind them. 

The music continued to get louder with every step they took down. Suddenly they came upon a little cauldron shaped wallhanging that encompassed a small magical fire like they'd seen at the domain of the Lady of Faith. Tabby regarded it quietly then turned to everyone else and nodded. She extinguished the light in her palm. 

As everyone else did the same, Gourry ventured to ask, "How much farther do you think it will be? We've been walking forever." 

"Hopefully not much longer, Gourry," Tabby commented. "The music's getting louder, we must be close." 

"I sure hope so, Tabby," Gourry replied, "I'm starving!" 

With an exasperated sigh, Tabby shook her head and explained that it wouldn't be too far now. She chanced a look over her shoulder and caught Xelloss's smiling, closed-eyed face. How could he always smile like that? What was he hiding? Tabby shook these thoughts off though and looked ahead again. Meanwhile the gorgeous descant continued to grow in volume. The tiny cauldrons grew closer together and finally the stairs stopped on a sparkling white marble floor. 

The room that they looked in upon was brightly lit from a huge fireplace. It too was made of the polished marble and decorated with figurines of orihalcon and some glimmering form of crystal. In front of that fireplace sat a woman dressed in pallid saffron robes. Though a hood was pulled over her head, chartreuse colored hair spilled out of it and down her shoulders. A band encircled her forehead made of something red and metallic with a single cerulean jewel in the center of it. On her face was an unsmiling yet serene expression. Her cool willow green eyes, though devoid of any sort of pupil, regarded all of them. 

"I have been expecting you," she said softly as her slender fingers strummed the chords of a small, golden harp. The melody was not so loud now that they had found her. "I could see that I would be visited by six travelers and two would seek the very sword I keep." 

"Two?" Tabby glanced around herself at her companions. She knew Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis had not wanted the sword. And Valgaav, why, he'd just come along with Tabby. Did Xelloss seek the sword also? Was that what he'd been hiding? 

As if he were reading her mind, Xelloss's cheery face turned to her and he opened one eye in his reverse wink. 

Swallowing, but keeping her calm, Tabby nodded. "I do seek the sword, Miss." 

"I know, as I know you are Tabby Inverse, the cousin of the acclaimed sorceress Lina Inverse. Also, I sense you may know some about me. Allow me to tell you my name." She paused for a few seconds and slowly drew her hands from the instrument. "I am Anastyrna. Once I was a great emissary for the Water Dragon King, but now I only serve his wishes and memories. For some thousand years I have tended to the sword here in this temple. I have not seen the surface for a millennia." Her head drooped and her unfocused eyes drifted over the harp and the stone table it rested upon. 

Tabby did not know how to respond. She and the others were silent while Anastyrna was lost for a few moments in her memories. 

Finally she looked up again and it seemed as if tears were in her eyes. "I cannot let you have the sword, Miss Inverse. It is against my master's wishes. I cannot let you have it." 

"But-" Tabby sputtered before she was cut off again by the old emissary. 

"No, it is far too dangerous. Only one pure of heart and pure of soul may wield the Sword of Ruin. Were it to fall into the hands of any other, it would only bring about its namesake. Ruin, destruction like one could never imagine. Except perhaps a Mazo- Ugh!" She cried out as Xelloss suddenly lifted the skirts of her robes. 

"My, my, Anastyrna, you really haven't gotten out much have you?" he chuckled. 

Tabby tried to step forward along with her companions, but Xelloss held out one gloved hand and a beam of pure magical energy shot from it. Much like he had done to Valgaav in the past, he now did the same to them. 

"I would say I'm sorry for this," he said as he stomped hard on a circular piece of marble raised just above the floor next to the stone table, "but I am far from repentant. No, I am overjoyed that you worked so well to my advantage!" Emitting an evil laugh that was almost atypical even for him, Xelloss cast the same power on Anastyrna. She would not be able to fight it until her strength against it welled up enough. For the time being they were all trapped. 

Because Xelloss had pushed in the marble circle, the wall usually occupied by the large fireplace had now swung inwards. Inside could be seen a great dais made of yellow stone and glowing with its own inner light. Just above this pedestal hung the magnificent sword that was the Sword of Ruin. It hung hilt upwards and coursed with blue electricity that must have been its power flowing over and through it. The hilt was like the head and mouth of a fiendish monster with evil red eyes and even fangs that hung downward and curved in towards the blade. As for the blade, though it was silver, it appeared as a tongue to the beastly head that was its hilt. Slowly it rotated over the dais and hummed ever so gently. 

Smiling wickedly, the Mazoku crossed the room and entered the chamber of the Sword. He laughed again, his open eyes growing wide and more iniquitous by the moment. Ever so slowly his hand closed around the handle of the sword and he ripped it from its present position. 

"No!" Anastyrna screamed. With all of her might she lunged from the barrier of Xelloss's power and released the others with one forceful swoop of her hand. "You must not have the sword! It is not supposed to be like this!" 

But Xelloss turned to her, evil gleaming unguarded in his cat-slitted eyes. "I thought you would have foreseen it, Lady Anastyrna. However, I suppose I was wrong. Now that I have the Lord of Nightmares' sword I shall take it back to my master and we will return this world to the sea of chaos!" A cackle, devoid of any humanity whatsoever escaped his lips. 

At just that moment, however, Valgaav blitzed forward and drove his shoulder into Xelloss's physical form. For a split second it looked as if it had done no good at all, but then the Mazoku fell backwards and his hand released the dreaded sword. Clamping one fist around Xelloss's neck, Valgaav lifted the sword from the floor. He might have kept his grip and continued to squeeze were it not for the fact that the sword suddenly _gripped him_. The face of its hilt suddenly latched onto Valgaav's arm and began to grow upwards. 

"Valgaav!" Tabby screamed, rushing forward to help him. However, with one swing of his arm he had knocked her backwards and created a domino effect as she plowed into the rest of her companions. 

Meanwhile Anastyrna was still screaming and tears rapidly defiled her beautiful face. As the Sword of Ruin continued to possess the half-Dragon, she fell to her knees, weeping for her fallen Lord. 


	16. Chaos Slave!

The sword continued its seizure of Valgaav and as it did, he slowly transformed into a form even a Mazoku would be jealous of. Long horns sprouted and curved downward from his ears as others thrust up from both of his shoulders. His skin suddenly rippled and stretched with muscles more powerful than before. It turned a sickly bluish green color and his eyes gradually filled with red. Tabby and the others could only watch in horror as this took place. None knew what to do. 

Anastyrna, emissary to the Water Dragon King, proved utterly useless. The sword had sapped her magical powers because even she could not wield it. She could neither stop the sword nor protect them from its eventual wrath. 

Suddenly however, a familiar figure slipped into the room. Her turban was missing and she was wearing a cloak and bodysuit rather than the fair colored robes from before. Wild cornflower blue hair encircled her face and fell well past her shoulders. Oceania, the Lady of Faith. 

Magic pulsed in the very air around her as she spat at the creature Valgaav had become. "Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!" she cried and from her cupped hands a bright beam of pallid blue light flew and encircled Valgaav. 

"Hey! That's my spell!" Zelgadis suddenly yelled. Valgaav howled in temporary pain and was driven back a few feet. However, he was soon recovered. "Fool!" he shouted, his voice deeper and more demonic fathomable. "You cannot defeat me!" He blasted the Lady of Faith with his own power, which issued forth in the form of a brilliant neon green light. 

It crashed against Oceania and she shielded her eyes as she threw up a magical barrier that just barely absorbed his attack. 

"Tabby, Lina!" Breathlessly the Lady cried to the two Inverses and reached for them. "You must help me! I know a way to defeat him, but I need your help!" 

Tears fell freely from Tabby's eyes now. "But what if it kills him, what if it kills Valgaav!" She sobbed into her hands. 

The Lady of Faith was by her side, resting her hands on the shoulders of the weeping sorceress. "It will not kill him, I assure you. But it is the only way to stop him. If this continues he will destroy us all, including you. The sword has him, dear, it has him completely." 

"If she says it won't kill him, Tabby, we have to try. We have no other choice!" Lina urged her cousin. "Please, we must do something to stop him! Do you want to die?" 

"No!" Tabby screamed, breaking away from them. "I don't want to die, but I don't want to kill him either!" 

"It won't kill him!" Everyone shrieked in unison. 

Upon all this Valgaav looked down and laughed. His face locked upon the fallen Mazoku, Xelloss, who was just picking himself up and dusting off his clothes. "Well, well, well. Looks like my work is going to get done for me!" He smiled merrily. 

"That's what you think, puny monster. My work will be done." And a pure blast of the neon green magic flowed from his hands straight at Xelloss. 

"Damn," the Mazoku muttered, but before he could be hit, he teleported safely away. 

Chuckling, Valgaav turned his attention back to those who would be helpless before him. He narrowed his fiery red eyes at them and wondered why they were standing. The chimera, Zelgadis, and Anastyrna were casting barrier spells as the other three lady sorceresses joined hands in a circle that was more like a triangle. The swordsmen had drawn the Sword of Light now and struck a threatening pose. For just a few moments the Valgaav-creature was worried, but then the whole situation struck him as amusing. They thought they could defeat him, didn't they? 

He cackled much like Xelloss had earlier. 

Then Lina, Tabby and Oceania began to chant a spell that no one had ever heard before, save Oceania herself. It was a most powerful spell, though the creature that Valgaav had become did not recognize this. He listened to their chanting, a harried, breathless sort of speaking, and wondered what exactly they thought they were going to do. Then he listened to the words. 

_"Power beyond our world of time,  
Radiance beyond Golden light that shine,  
Lady of Terrible Dreams, beseeching thine own name  
Existence in all things as the Sea of Chaos,  
Grant your power to our unworthy hands...  
Let that which stands before us be reborn...  
By the Power Thee and We possess  
Chaos Slave!"_

And lo and behold from the circle of magic that the three sorceresses had created, a great golden glow pulsed upwards. It streamed towards him in a violently erratic path. His eyes grew wide and for the first time filled with fright. This power… it was something he'd never felt before. Lady of Terrible Dreams? Could it be? Not the Lord of Nightmares! He screamed as the power enveloped him and roiled around and soon within his body. It tore the sword from his tight grip and threw it to the marble floor where it clanged loudly before coming to a rest. The creature felt as if he were on fire, yet he burned from the inside out. "No! NO! Noooooooo!" His cries echoed loudly against the walls and stung the ears of everyone present. 

"Now you die, fiend!" Oceania screamed at him. 

"Die!?" Tabby cried out. She grappled the arm of the Lady of Faith. "What do you mean 'die'? You said it wouldn't kill him!" 

Oceania sighed and looked back at Tabby. "I do not speak of your dear friend. I refer to the creature that has possessed him." 

"Oh…" Tabby bit her lip and stepped back as she watched aforementioned creature writhe in its death throes upon the cold floor. 

Soon all was still. In the place of the creature lay Valgaav's body. His only movement was that of the rise and fall of his chest. Tabby rushed to him, weeping again, and scooped his head up into her arms. "Valgaav," she whispered as the crystalline drops that were her tears fell and landed upon his face and chest. She wiped them away tenderly and leaned down to kiss his forehead, overjoyed that she could feel him breathing. 

Gradually his eyes opened and they timidly fixed on her face. "Tabby," Valgaav whispered softly, "are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," she told him gently. "I'm fine, as long as you are." 

"I am. You… do you have the sword?" 

Tabby's head snapped up and she looked around finding the sword where it had fallen earlier. "I don't know if I can touch it, Val," she admitted. 

He smiled. "If anyone is pure of heart and soul, it's you, Tabby." 

"Don't flatter me." 

It was then that Anastyrna spoke up. "I should let you know, Tabby Inverse, that it is you who are pure of heart and soul. The Lord of Nightmares would only secede her precious sword to you." Streaks of tears had dried on her cheeks and her eyes were now free of the liquid also. "It was always you. I foresaw it, but had not the heart to let up my duty. Take the sword, it is yours." 

Shock evident on her face, Tabby gently laid Valgaav's head back onto the floor and slid over until her hand closed around the sword. She felt a sudden rush of power sweep through her body and could almost swear she saw a vision of the Lord of Nightmares handing the sword to her amidst a swirling mist of gold light. 

To the others they saw the image of a great female warrior superimpose itself over Tabby. It was a lady with violet hair and light pinkish skin. Six wings sprouted from her back, white and feathery. She was clothed in scant robes that seemed made of light itself. Power like no one had ever known radiated from her. 

Oceania gasped. "It is she!" she cried and fell to her knees to worship that which she saw as her Lord of Nightmares. "She is granting her power to Miss Inverse!" 

Eventually, everyone's mouths hung open as a golden light encircled Tabby for only a few seconds and then disappeared as swiftly as it had come. The image of the Lord of Nightmares disappeared, leaving only an exhausted yet smiling sorceress in its wake. 


	17. And At Last We Reach The End

They had arrived safely back in Saillune, the five travelers: Tabby, Valgaav, Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis. At the gates of the city a horse and carriage met them because Princess Amelia had sent scouts out to tell of her friends' return. The driver of the carriage helped them all inside and then they set off for the castle. Though it was not a long distance to the palace from the gates, Tabby gave into her state of fatigue and fell asleep, her head resting on Valgaav's shoulder. The sword was held securely in a sheath at Tabby's side and no one dared to touch it, fearing the same that had happened to Valgaav would happen to them. 

Awaiting them at the castle were Amelia and her father. She greeted them all with open arms and when she hugged them, she threatened never to let them go. "I am more than overjoyed to see you all again. But I knew Justice would prevail and you all would come back." Her eyes trailed the sheath that hung on Tabby's side. "I presume that is the Sword of Ruin?" 

"Ruin!?" her father suddenly shouted. Blushing then, he leaned down to Amelia and whispered something in her ear. 

Before the Princess could answer though, Tabby replied, "Yes, it is the Sword of Ruin. Prince Philionel, you have nothing to worry about. I have earned this sword from the Lord of Nightmares; she has deemed me pure of heart and soul. Worthy to bear the power of this blade." 

The Prince looked more than relieved. "Well, then I suppose this is okay. However, why don't you all come in? I have a feast prepared for your joyous return." 

As the Prince headed inside soon flanked by his daughter and the ravenous faces of Lina and Gourry (Zelgadis sighed with audible distaste when he looked upon this), Valgaav looked to Tabby and asked, "You think you're up to feasting or would you rather rest?" 

Rubbing her eyes, Tabby yawned, but nodded. "Valgaav, who could turn down a feast offered by Crown Prince Philionel? That's like turning down water in a desert!" 

He chuckled, "Then I guess, let us feast." 

Tabby smiled back at him and nodded. "After such a journey, food is a welcome luxury." Then she hooked her arm through his and the two went inside to enjoy that which the Prince would bestow upon them. However, just before she entered the castle's main door, Tabby looked back at the vast kingdom that stretched out before her. She wondered just what kind of luck had been with her on her travels, had it been the Lord of Nightmares' anticipation of Tabby's existence? Or just the blind sort of luck one seems to get on such adventures? Tabby guessed she might never know, but she knew one thing. She was happy to be alive and standing among her greatest friends. 

Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked at Valgaav again and smiled. "Let's go eat." 


End file.
